The Secret
by EverythingFan89
Summary: What happpens when old friends of the Pridelanders come back after the joining of the two prides? It means a whole new adventure for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 - The sunrise 

The sun was just about to rise over the Pridelands. It would be a beautiful start to a beautiful day, but today something would happen that would make the day far away from ever being called perfect. The reason for this is, as always, lions. 

A young golden lioness walked into the den and gently nudged a brown lion awake. "Hm, morning already?' mumbled Kovu. 

"Close - sunrise, " corrected the lioness, also known as Kiara, "don't you wan to watch your first sunrise in the Pride lands?" 

"Of course," replied Kovu as he started to walk toward the entrance with her. Kiara smiled. As they walked outside they saw that Simba and Nala were watching the sunrise as well. Kovu seemed embarrassed to have stumbled upon the couple, but Kiara had done this often when she was a cub. "Can we join you?" asked Kiara. Simba and Nala spun around is sunrise, but they were smiling. "Of course, " said Simba. So just as the royal family sat down together, the sun started to rise. Kovu was awed. Even though it had been a few days since the war, he had never seen the sunrise in the Pridelands…until now. The sky seemed to explode with color. It was a breath taking sight. After the sun was all the way above the horizon, "Daddy, Kovu and I are going to get a drink from the watering hole," called Kiara as she and Kovu started the walk. "Kiara, wait!" called Simba, "not today, we're expecting company." 

"Oh, Simba," said Nala, then turning to Kiara and Kovu, "run along you two." Kiara and Kovu started walking again. "Make sure you're back before they get here!' called Simba. As Kovu and Kiara walked along they started talking. "How could you walk in on your parents at a time like that, and be so calm and not embarrassed?" Kovu asked suddenly. 

"Well, I guess I did it so often as a cub I got used to it." answered Kiara as they reached the watering hole. They started to quench their thirst, when Kiara remembered how they had stumbled upon her parents. "Wasn't the sunrise beautiful?" asked Kiara. "Yeah, it was," said Kovu. After a moments pause "Just like you," he added as he affectionately nuzzled her. Kiara was a bit caught off guard by this, and as a result she felt into the water, pulling Kovu in with her. When they both surfaced, they looked at each other. After a moment of this, they started to laugh and splash each other. As they began to shake off on land, they noticed a lion pride was moving toward Priderock. "What do you think that was about?" asked Kiara. 

"Didn't your father say something about company?" answered Kovu. 

Kiara remembered. "Come on!' she exclaimed as she broke into a run, "he said to be back before they arrived!" So the two lions, still dripping wet, raced toward Priderock. 

**Thats the end of chapter one! I hope you all liked it. Sorry it's short, but I'm gonna try and fix that in later chapters. Please review, but no flames. :.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - company 

As the couple reached Priderock, they were dismayed to see that they were late and the visiting lion pride was already there. As they walked to the tip of Priderock where Simba and Nala were greeting the guests, Simba turned to them.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you leave," Simba said, slightly annoyed that Kiara hadn't kept her promise. Kovu wasn't going to let Kiara get blamed for what was his fault. "Sir, it was my fault really," said Kovu. Simba's expression softened. He and Nala had been exactly the same Kovu and Kiara's age. "That's alright Kovu, just please try to be more sensible next time," replied Simba kindly but sternly.

Before either Kovu or Kiara could say anymore, Nala walked up to them accompanied by some of the visiting lions. "Kiara, Kovu, this is the royal family from the Fertilands. They and their pride will be staying with us for awhile," explained Nala. Kiara recognized them almost immediately. They had visited the Pridelands a lot when she was a cub. Although she couldn't remember the king, Husudu, and queen, Malkia, very well; she remembered their son, who was her age, Ndume. He had been nice and a good friend. Kiara also remembered that on some of the last times she had seen him, when they were a bit older than cub hood, Ndume had flirted with her.

This last memory made Kiara blush slightly, but nobody seemed to notice. "Princess Kiara," formally greeted Husudu. "Haven't you just blossomed," commented Malkia. Ndume seemed unsure of how to greet his old friend. His greeting, when he finally thought of one, wasn't what anyone expected at all. "Kiara, why are you and the male dripping wet?" asked Ndume. Remembering why they were as Ndume put it 'dripping wet' Kovu blushed slightly. Seeing this, Kiara had to suppress a giggle. "It's a long story," said Kiara, still amused by Kovu's reaction. "I'm sure we'll have time to tell you about it once you get settled in."

Simba was curious about why Kiara and Kovu were wet, too. He would sit in when Kiara told Ndume. From the looks on Malkia's, and Husudu's faces, they were thinking the exact same thing. Nala was curious as well, but she would wait patiently until Kiara and Kovu were ready to tell…

Nala suggested that Kiara show Kovu and Ndume around the Pridelands. Kiara had agreed because she thought Kovu should know the layout of his new home, and Ndume hadn't seen the Pridelands since he was a cub. They had all laid down for a rest under a large tree like Rafiki's. None of them were sure how to start a conversation, so they sat there in an awkward silence together. Determined to break the silence, Kiara asked the other two lions "so what do you guys think of the Pridelands?' Ndume was the first to reply. "They haven't changed a lot, but they're still a great place," said Ndume. Kiara, taking that as a good opinion, turned to Kovu, waiting for him to say something. "They're amazing, even better than the place I dreamed of whenever I thought of you, Kiara," Kovu said, making Kiara smile, " and there are gazelles and zebras everywhere. The Outlands were nothing like this" finished Kovu, still looking out at the open grasslands, wanting to never forget it.

Ndume seemed slightly confused at something Kovu had said. He talked as though he had never seen the Pridelands before. Ndume didn't like the way he had mentioned Kiara, either. "Kovu, you talk like you've never seen the Pridelands, or seen much of the princess…" said Ndume, choosing his words carefully, thinking he must have misinterpreted what Kovu had said. "Well, I've see small parts of the Pridelands before, but I never been given the grand tour," said Kovu, "and I only saw Kiara once when I was a cub, and then I was sent here by my mother, so I haven't seen much of Kiara or the Pridelands until now." Then it suddenly clicked in Kovu's and Kiara's heads. "Ndume…" Kiara started, not sure how Ndume would take the news, "Kovu is ,or was, an Outsider, along with half of the lions in our pride now.," explained Kiara. "WHAT!?" exclaimed Ndume, horrified. Now it was Kovu's turn to be confused by what Ndume said. Kiara knew why he reacted this way, but surely he shouldn't be this surprised. Before either of them could ask him anything, Ndume rushed into the tall grass. Kiara and Kovu attempted to follow, but they soon lost sight of him.

**That's it for chapter 2. I'm really sorry it's so short again, but it looked really long when I wrote it. Once again, I'm trying to make them longer. I won't update for awhile since I'm going to Golf Shores, Alabama for the week on spring break. anyone who reads this, please review, but no flames, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot these in the first two chapters, but the Fertiland lion's name mean something in Swahili, so here's a name key.**

**Husudu - jealous**

**Malkia - queen**

**Ndume - strong**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3

Ndume knew exactly where he was going. Since the den where the Pridelanders slept wasn't big enough to accommodate his father's pride, they had all been moved to smaller dens throughout Priderock. Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume were staying in a cave that was almost as big as the main den in Priderock. Ndume was starting to tire slightly, but he had to tell his parents about what Kiara had said…

Ndume found his father and mother in their cave, As Ndume walked into the cave, Malkia looked up.

"Ndume, why are you here?" questioned Malkia, "I thought you were with Kiara and her friend."

Husudu remained silent; waiting to hear the reason why Ndume had apparently ran away from Kiara and her friend, Kovu.

"Father, Mother I have to tell you something!" yelled Ndume, still appalled by what Kiara had told him, "Kovu and half of Simba's pride are the Outsiders!"

Husudu and Malkia let out roars of shock. Husudu seemed more upset Malkia and even angry. "He exiled those traitors for a reason, and now he just lets them back!" exclaimed Husudu.

Malkia seemed less intense. "Maybe you misunderstood, Ndume.

Ndume simply shook his head. "I thought that at first, but then Kiara told in those exact words," explained Ndume, the news finally starting to sink in. Malkia seemed to be grasping the situation better now as well.

Husudu seemed better, too. "Listen, we don't know the whole story. When we go to the den to share the pride's kills, we'll wait till we have a chance to talk to Simba and his family." Ndume and Malkia thought this sounded like a good idea and didn't say anymore about it.

"Ndume, why don't you go back and find Kiara and Kovu," suggested Husudu.

Ndume nodded and left the cave. He found his way back to where he had left his two companions, but it looked like they had left the cool shade of the tree.

Ndume mentally scolded himself for reacting so strongly. "I probably would have left too if I had been in their spot; I hope I didn't scare Kiara and Kovu too much," thought Ndume…

After Ndume had ran off, Kiara and Kovu sat there in a stunned silence. "What's going on?" asked Kovu.

'I'm not sure…" answered Kiara, still trying to figure out why Ndume had seemed more than surprised, even horrified, that Kovu had been an Outsider.

"Maybe we should ask your parents," suggested Kovu.

"Good idea," agreed Kiara.

Since Kiara seemed to be leading the way, Kovu began to look for any signs of Ndume. He had clearly been upset for some reason, and Kovu didn't want Ndume to do anything out of fear. "He wouldn't do anything rash…" Kovu tried to assure himself, but he had learned to never be too careful.

"Kiara, how do you ever meet Ndume?"

"Ndume and I have been friends since we were cubs, and he was always a good friend," Kiara explained. Something told her that she should leave out the fact that Ndume might have had a crush on her. "I'll tell him later,' thought Kiara…

Priderock loomed in front of them. As they made there way up the enormous rock, they saw Simba and Nala were coming down the side. "Kiara, we were just coming to look for you," said Nala.

"Listen, we have to-" Kiara started, but Simba talked over her.

"Where's Ndume?" asked Simba worriedly, sensing an unease in his daughter.

"We're not sure," answered Kiara.

"Alright, what happened?" asked Nala. After Kiara and Kovu had told the king and queen what had happened, Simba looked like something had suspected had just been confirmed. "I was afraid of this," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked.

"Kovu, Kiara we need to tell you something," answered Nala.

"What is it?" asked Kovu, wondering what explanation Simba and Nala could possibly have for Ndume's strange reaction to Kiara's news.

"Kovu, Husudu wasn't always a king, he used to live in my pride, under the rule of my father, King Mufasa… and he was Zira's mate."


	4. Chapter 4

Kovu stood in shock.

"Kovu...' Kiara started, worried about her mate.

"It alright Kovu, you have every right to be shocked," said Nala, hoping her daughter's mate was alright.

"No, it's not that, just...is Husudu my father?" asked Kovu, obviously under some kind of stress.

"No, Kovu," answered Simba, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kovu looked like he had just been relieved of some great weight.

"Thank you, I was afraid..."Kovu started, unable to finish. Kiara licked his cheek, like a mother comforting her cub.

Thankful that Kovu was alright, Simba started to continue his story.

"Husudu grew up with my father, and was his closest friend." Simba told them, remembering the story perfectly. "Whenever a rogue or wanderer came to the pride for awhile, they would always mistake Husudu for Scar, thinking him to be the crown prince's brother,"

Simba faltered here at the part, right before he came to Mufasa's tragic death.

Nala gently nuzzled him and started telling the story. "Husudu was one of the most loyal lions in our pride. When he learned Mufasa had died and Simba had run away, he immediately suspected Scar's treachery,' continued Nala.

"He was in the den one night with Zira, all the other lions were out hunting or had been killed, and Scar had vanished to an unknown place. He asked Zira to run away with him, to help him start a pride and come back to over throw Scar," Nala said, seeing that Kovu and Kiara were listening to every word.

"When Zira told him that she was leaving him for Scar, Husudu was shocked and hurt, but then he realized something. Zira had only remained with him that long to keep him distracted so that he wouldn't figure out Scar's plans until it was too late, and Husudu was forced to run away before Zira could report his treason."

Nala was almost finished. "This was around the time I left to find Simba, but I couldn't tell Husudu my plan in time."

"After Simba retuned and took his place as rightful king, Kiara was born and everything was fine again. But Husudu hadn't heard about anything, and came back with his own pride and a son and mate, perfectly ready to over throw Scar."

Simba told the last part of the story. "We told Husudu what had happened, and he was overjoyed, but we could tell he still loathed Scar and his followers."

Kovu and Kiara stood still, allowing the entire story to sink in.

"Now I understand, Husudu still hated Scar and the Outsiders, and Ndume grew up with that, so Ndume will hate them too," Kiara said, thinking out loud.

"But couldn't we do something?" Kovu asked, but Kiara looked at him blankly.

"Well, we turned everyone else, even Simba; surely we could open someone's eyes who weren't even a relative of Mufasa's," Kovu explained.

"Kovu, I doubt even you and Kiara could reason with Husudu and his family," answered Simba sadly.

Kiara had a thought.

"Wait, couldn't we just convince him Kovu and the others aren't evil like Scar or Zira?" asked Kiara, not wanting her best friend to hate her mate.

Simba and Nala thought for a minute. Finally, Simba said something.

"Well, maybe, but his hate for Scar run's even deeper than my own had," replied Simba thoughtfully, "you would have a hard time even convincing Ndume."

Kiara looked at Kovu. "Kovu, I'll always be ready to help you in anything you do, but this is your decision," said Kiara, looking into the emerald eyes of her love.

Kovu looked back into Kiara's beautiful brown eyes. They had been through so much together, could they open another's eye's, and change feeling that Ndume had felt since his birth?

"Kiara, I know we can accomplish anything together," replied Kovu happily, breaking into a smile.

Kiara smiled and nuzzled Kovu affectionately. Simba and Nala smiled as well. They would all be happy if they could change Husudu's ways, and finally let the past fall behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara and Kovu stopped nuzzling, slightly embarrassed they had done so in front of the king and queen of the Pridelands.

"You two love birds had better go make sure Ndume is fine,' said Simba, teasing his daughter.

Kiara and Kovu blushed slightly, and walked away to find Ndume. Nala turned to Simba.

"You're lucky Zazu didn't hear that, or he'd have a fit," Nala joked, as she went to organize the evening hunt.

Simba smiled and followed her into Pride Rock...

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Kiara as they walked toward the place where they had last seen Ndume.

"I'm fine," answered Kovu.

He was really happy Kiara was so concerned for him, but he didn't want her to only worry about him. He was sure her family history had to be having some affect on her as well.

"Are you?' asked Kovu, letting Kiara know he was worried about her too.

Kiara was a bit surprised by this question, but she wasn't going to lie to her mate.

"I'm fine, it's just...I hope Ndume is alright, I don't want him to hate you and your sister" said Kiara.

Kovu looked at Kiara.

"She really is the most caring lioness I have ever met,' thought Kovu, thinking this made her an even better lion, and mate than she had been.

Kiara stooped walking, and looked back at Kovu

'Why are you staring at me?' Kiara asked, grinning

Kovu shook his head.

'Sorry, I was just thinking...you really are the most caring lioness I have ever met, Kiara," said Kovu.

Kiara walked over to Kovu and nuzzled him. "Thank you Kovu."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kovu and Kiara spun around to come face to face with Ndume.

"Ndume, we've been looking everywhere for you," said Kovu, uncomfortable around him now that he knew what he thought of him.

"Look, I'm sorry I deserted you Kiara, and for reacting so strongly,' said Ndume sincerely.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Ndume," said Kiara, wondering why Ndume had suddenly become so calm after the last time her and Kovu had seen him.

"No hard feelings,' agreed Kovu, hoping Ndume wouldn't lash out.

Ndume looked at Kovu.

"I hope Kiara has a good explanation why she is letting you and the rest of your filth stay here," thought Ndume.

But instead of letting his thoughts fly out of his mouth, he simply nodded at Kovu.

Kiara could sense the unease between the two males.

"We should probably go to Priderock, the lionesses will be back from the evening hunt soon," said Kiara, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, I'll go get my parents," said Ndume before running into the tall grass.

Kovu looked at Kiara.

"How come he was so calm?" asked Kovu, hoping Kiara would have an idea.

"I don't know, maybe he calmed down and saw he was wrong about you and you're after meeting you," hopefully suggested Kiara.

"I doubt it, he didn't even speak to me," said Kovu, looking down trodden.

Kiara knew Kovu was right, but it hurt her to see him like this.

Kiara walked over to Kovu.

Gently nuzzling him she said, "I'm sure this will all work out."

Kovu, returning the nuzzle, replied, 'I hope you're right."

Separating, Kovu and Kiara headed back to Priderock...

"Father, mother," called Ndume as he walked into their den.

Husudu and Malkia walked into sight. "Ndume, I thought you went to go find Kiara and Kovu," said Malkia.

"I found them, nuzzling, and I apologized to Kiara for running off, and she said Queen Nala and the other lionesses will be back from the hunt soon," explained Ndume.

Husudu and Malkia looked shocked.

Ndume was wondering what he had said when he suddenly realized why Kiara had allowed Kovu to talk about her that way under the tree, or nuzzle her in more than a friendly manner.

"Kiara is having relations with the prince of the Outsiders?" asked Husudu, bewildered.

"Do her parents know about this?" wondered Malkia, equally shocked as Husudu and Ndume.

"I don't know, "said Ndume, angry that Kovu had anything more than a friendship with Kiara.

"If Simba and Nala do know and approve about Kiara's relationship with Kovu, how far do you think they have aloud them to go?" asked Husudu.

"What do you mean?" asked Ndume.

I mean, are they just giving each other looks, are they star gazing and nuzzling when now one looks or..."Husudu trailed off.

"Or is Kovu Kiara's mate and prince of the Pride Lands?" finished Malkia.

'Simba would never allow that," said Ndume, not willing to think of that possibility.

"Ndume, yesterday we didn't think Simba would let a single Outsider put a paw over the Pride Land's border," said Husudu, "who knows what he is thinking."

Ndume knew his father was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"I guess we'll find everything out tonight,' said Malkia.

"You're right, we should get going," said Husudu.

Ndume simply nodded.

The king, queen, and prince of the Fertile Lands left their den and headed toward the center of all the secrets and confusion they had encountered since they had arrived in their old friends lands, Priderock.


	6. Chapter 6

Kovu lay in the den, waiting for Nala and the other selected lionesses to bring back their kill. Kiara was on the cliff of Priderock with Simba, telling him what had happened when she and Kovu had found Ndume.

"He barely acknowledged Kovu was there, and then he ran off to find Husudu and Malkia," finished Kiara. Simba wore a thoughtful expression.

"Sounds like we have a lot of work to do," said Simba.

"We?" said Kiara, confused.

"Well, you didn't think your mother and I would leave this to just you and Kovu did you?" replied Simba, grinning.

Kiara broke into a smile and nuzzled her father lovingly.

Simba returned the nuzzle, enjoying the father-daughter moment.

Kiara grinned at her father and went into the den. She lay down next to Kovu, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiara asked.

"I was just wondering about Husudu and Malkia, I hope they will listen to me when we and your parents talk to them."

"My father said he and mom are going to help as much as they can," said Kiara cheerfully.

Kovu grinned, happy that her parents would help them, and that her parents liked him now...

Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume walked into the den. What they saw surprised them. They saw only Simba, Kovu, Nala, and Kiara, and a zebra's carcass.

Puzzled, Ndume asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They are all enjoying their meals elsewhere," answered Nala.

"Why?" asked Malkia.

"Well, we would like to talk to all of you about something, privately," explained Simba.

"Strange, we want to talk to your family about something as well," replied Husudu.

"What is it?" asked Kiara.

"We were wondering if you all could tell us what has been going on since we last saw you," answered Ndume.

"What a coincidence, that's what we were planning to talk to you about," said Nala, feeling slightly strange because of this.

"When was the last time we saw you?" asked Malkia.

"The last time we saw them was when Kiara and Ndume were cubs, and when Ndume had a little crush on Kiara," answered Husudu, unable to resist putting in the last bit.

Ndume blushed, sending an embarrassed look toward his father.

Kiara, astonished, remembered that right after Ndume had left that morning with his parents; she had sneaked away from Timon and Pumbaa, and met Kovu.

So Kiara started explaining everything to Ndume, Husudu, and Malkia. Kovu, Simba and Nala soon joined in. As the royal family's talked they began eating the zebra.

They all told it from their own point of view, filling in details someone had forgotten to mention.

By the time they were done, the zebra had been reduced to a heap of bones and some meat on them for the vultures.

"We sprinted toward Priderock, and just barely made it to meet you three," finished Kovu, hoping, along with Kiara, Nala, and Simba, that Husudu and his family would see reason now.

Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume all wore thoughtful expressions.

There was a deafening silence in the air as Kovu and the rest waited for one of them to say something. Finally, Husudu said something.

"Forgive us if we are causing you all some kind of anxiety, but you must realize that all of this is quite a shock to all of us," said Husudu smoothly.

"We'll have to return to our den to...dicuss our feelings," said Malkia just as smoothly.

"Of course," said Simba, nodding his head.

"Goodnight," said Kiara politely.

"Goodnight, Kiara," said Ndume.

The three lions walked out of the den and started making their way to their den, seeing that the Pride Landers were stargazing. "So that's were they were the whole time," thought Ndume.

Simba and his family looked at each other.

"Do you think it worked, Simba?' asked Kovu.

"Only time will tell," answered the king.

"He's right, we shouldn't worry about it," agreed Nala.

"Yeah, let's get some rest," said Kiara, making her way over to her spot...

Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume were still up in their den, even though every other lion in the two prides was fast asleep.

"What do you think, father?" asked Ndume, keeping his opinion to himself for now.

"I don't believe their story for one minute."

"What do you mean?" asked Ndume.

"Have you ever known any Outlander to show any true compassion, any true care for a Pride Lander?" retorted Husudu.

"Not until we heard that story," said Malkia, wondering what her mate was leading up to.

"Exactly, Malkia, Kovu is using Kiara," started Husudu, "so that when he becomes King, he will have the power to do away with Simba, and finish what his mother started."

"But, when I saw him with Kiara, he looked so happy," said Ndume, who couldn't believe he was the one defending the very thing that stood between him and Kiara.

"Oh, Kovu may seem like he loves Kiara, but he isn't in love with her," explained Husudu, "he is only interested in her because she holds a kind of power over Simba, that she is the princess, and..." Husudu trailed off, wondering how his son would react to the last reason.

"What?" asked Ndume, not liking where this was going.

"Son, you have noticed that Simba's daughter is an exceedingly beautiful lioness. If Kovu does have any true feelings for her, it because of this, "said Malkia.

Ndume turned to his father.

"Father, I agree completely."

"As do I," agreed Malkia.

Husudu, glad they all thought the same thing, began to form a plan.

Finally, Husudu responded to his mate and son.

"We have to destroy Kovu and Kiara's relationship," stated Ndume.

"What?" asked Ndume, even though he liked the idea of getting Kovu away from Kiara.

The plan clicked in Malkia's head.

"If we destroy their relationship, it will leave Kiara saddened, and weakened..." started Malkia.

"If Kiara is saddened, her parents will be saddened as well, and thus weaker..." Husudu went on.

"If the royal family is weakened, then the Pride Landers will be weakened," finished Malkia.

Something clicked in Ndume's mind.

"Father, why would we want to dethrone Simba and Nala?" he asked, shocked.

"Simba and Nala, unfortunately, are obviously unfit to rule," explained Husudu.

"Ndume, if we make this plan work, we will become not only the Fertile Land's rulers, but the Pride Lander's as well," said Malkia.

"And you will be betrothed to Kiara, and able to do as you please with that runt, Kovu," said Husudu.

Ndume, although he hadn't needed any reason to help Husudu and Malkia, would help with anything that would make him Kiara's mate. "And not that stupid Outlander, Kovu," thought Ndume with relish.

"So, we are all agreed?" asked Husudu.

"Agreed," said Malkia.

"Agreed," said Ndume.

Husudu nodded his head.

"We should get some sleep, if this is going to work," suggested Malkia.

"You're right," agreed Husudu.

So, finally, Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume lay down and dosed off, Ndume dreaming of a life with Kiara, and crushing a certain Outlander.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so everyone knows, Ndume starts to put the plan into motion, so...be warned I guess**

Kovu sat on the cliff of Priderock. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His anxiety concerning Husudu, Ndume, and Malkia had kept him from sleeping for more than a few hours. He thought the sunrise would help calm him down.

"Kovu."

Kovu turned to see Kiara walking out of the den toward him. As she approached she nuzzled Kovu. He returned it, but Kiara could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

"I didn't get much sleep" confessed Kovu.

"I can tell," replied Kiara.

Kovu looked like he had been tossing and turning all night. His mane was ruffled in spots and there were small circles under his eyes.

Kiara began to smooth Kovu's mane. Kiara, unknowingly, voiced both of their thoughts.

"Its amazing what can happen in one day."

"I know," agreed Kovu, as Kiara finished fixing his mane.

"There," said Kiara, satisfied with her work

"Thanks," said Kovu.

Kiara noticed he still seemed ill at ease. "Kovu, what's wrong?" asked Kiara, her concern showing in her voice.

Kovu sighed. "I'm just nervous about Ndume and his parents."

Kiara grinned understandingly.

"Don't worry so much," said Kiara, "I promise this will all work out"

Kovu smiled. She was right. "I'll always be able to rely on her for comfort," thought Kovu warmly as they settled together to watch the sunrise...

Ndume, Husudu, and Malkia all sat awake in their den.

"Exactly how are we going to start this?" asked Ndume, wanting to make sure the plan would work.

"First of all, unfortunately, we'll have to pretend we believe the Outlanders are..._decent_." said Husudu, clearly hating this part of the plan.

Malkia and Ndume thought the same.

"Then?" asked Malkia.

Husudu turned to his son. "Ndume, since you're around Kiara and Kovu the most, you'll mainly be the one to attack Kiara's relationship with the little worm."

Ndume grinned menacingly. "This is going to be fun," thought Ndume with pleasure.

"What about us?" asked Malkia.

Husudu turned to his mate.

"We'll have to make sure Simba and Nala don't catch on until it's too late, and help Ndume with his part of the plan when chances arise," explained Husudu.

They went over it one more time to make sure they all knew their parts, and started toward a small group of wildebeest...

The sunrise had just ended. Kovu, once again, was entranced by its beauty. Kiara was as well, until she noticed something moving toward Priderock out of the corner of her eye.

Coming back to reality, Kiara looked at the shape more closely. It looked like two lions and one lioness, carrying something.

"Kovu, it's them!" exclaimed Kiara.

Kovu came out of his trance and looked at what Kiara was pointing to. Breaking into a smile, he realized Kiara was right. Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume were heading toward Priderock.

"Come on, let's get your parents," said Kovu excitedly...

Simba and his family walked out of the den to meet Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume. To there surprise, they saw Husudu's family had brought a fresh wildebeest with them.

'What's all this about?" asked Nala, fully awake despite the fact that she had awoken only a few minutes ago.

"Well, we wanted to apologize for the way we acted toward your pride," said Ndume, knowing every word was a lie, " we see now we were wrong about Kovu and the rest of the former Outlanders.

"We caught this wildebeest for you to show our sincerity," added Malkia.

Kovu, and everyone else, wore smiles of relief and happiness.

Ndume felt a little guilty about lying to Kiara and making her so happy through lies.

"It's for her own good," Ndume hastily reminded himself.

"You know, I'm not really hungry right now," said Kovu, mostly because he was so relieved.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Kiara.

Simba and Nala weren't either.

"It's the thought that counts, though," said Nala cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys want to finish that tour of the Pridelands?" asked Kiara.

"Sure" said Kovu, Ndume nodded...

"Well, I think that's about everything," said Kiara.

"What about that spot?' asked Ndume indicating a shallow gorge close to the border.

"Oh, Zazu said he had seen some nasty looking rogues around there," answered Kiara.

Kovu and Ndume, however had started for it already. Kiara reluctantly followed.

"Guys, didn't you he- AH!" Kiara words ended in a shriek of pain as she was a tackled by a rogue. The rogue had his claws out and was doing his best to knock Kiara out cold. Kiara, not used to this kind of thing, barely stood a chance.

He hit body slammed Kiara, hard, and she fell down, barely conscious, her vision blurring. Kovu tackled the rogue in a fit of rage, and the rogue barely made it away from them alive.

Ndume and Kovu hurried over to Kiara. She was losing blood fast and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Kovu, run to Priderock and get help, I'll start there with Kiara on my back," said Ndume a small plan forming in his head.

Kiara wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, so if Ndume played his part well enough, he would make it look like Kovu had abandoned her.

Kovu barely knew the way to Priderock from here.

It would take him longer to get there, and Ndume could get first, making Kovu look even worse.

Kovu, his worry for Kiara blocking his good judgment, raced off in what he thought was the general direction of Priderock. Ndume put Kiara on his back, who had fallen unconscious, and race off toward Priderock on a different route.

It was only after this that Kovu realized that he should have switched places with Ndume...

By the time he arrived, Rafiki was tending to Kiara's wounds. Kovu, his head lowered dejectedly, walked out of the den despite Simba and Nala's attempts to make him stay.

"I need to be alone," he said without turning his head...

Kovu sat under the tree they had all sat under the day before.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Kovu asked himself. He didn't realize this was exactly what Ndume had intended to happen...

Ndume sat with his parents in their den.

"This is one small step toward our success," said Husudu.

Ndume and Malkia agreed. Rafiki had assured everyone that the princess would be fine.

Ndume had been told that he had done something risky, but they all agreed that it had been necessary to help Kiara, Simba, and Nala...

Kovu returned to Priderock a few hours later, still angry with himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe I've held the story togther for eight chapters. Uncork he champagne, oh wait, I'm 13...never mind :.) Please review, I really need some feed back about my story, and I got only two review last time. But I don't hold that against anyone. And I know I might be asking for too much. Tell me if I am. So again, please review. **

Kovu opened his eyes. He was surrounded by blackness. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light illuminated everything. Kovu found himself wishing it was dark again.

He was back in the gorge, but he was only with Kiara. A writhing black mass was moving toward her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The mass began to take on a shape. Kiara stared with glassy eyes, completely oblivious to everything around her.

Kovu watched in terror as the form took on the shape of a rouge lion, and started towards Kiara. Kovu tensed his muscles to jump at the hideous specter, but when he tried to jump, he discovered he was rooted to the spot. He tried to call out to Kiara, but all that came out was a strangled gasp.

He tried again, but this time nothing at all came out. He could only watch, horrified, as the rogue mounted an attack on Kiara. Kiara let out of roar of pain as the rogue pinned her to the ground, clamped it jaws around her throat, and began to sink its teeth into her neck.

Kovu finally broke through his invisible bonds and leap with all his might at the murderous rogue, but to Kovu's shock and horror, when he came into contact with the lion, he went right through him.

Kovu attacked it again and again, each time the rogue de-materializing and then re-materializing like the phantom it was, but never breaking its tough grip on the princess's neck, only sinking its teeth deeper into Kiara's neck. Kovu attempted to leap at it again, but he sailed right through the specter yet again.

Kovu didn't think things could get worse...he was wrong. When he landed he could hear every one of his legs break with an ear shattering crack. Kovu lay there, in terrible pain, unable to move, unable to tear his eyes away from the rogue and Kiara. He could see his love's life slowly ebbing away.

Kiara roared in pain again and again, losing more blood by the second, but Kovu could do nothing. He could only lay their, in agonizing pain and torment, and watch as the living nightmare's shape grew firmer, seeming to draw power from the dying Kiara and her horribly slow death.

Kovu could feel hot tears of pain, shame, grief, and sadness beyond belief, roll down his muzzle.

Somehow he knew that when the rogue was finished with its gruesome, bloody work with Kiara, it would come for him. Kovu couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He couldn't stop the horrible pain in all of his limbs. He couldn't stop the rogue or help Kiara.

Kovu was going through worse torment than he would have ever thought possible, but it was happening, and he couldn't bear it. Suddenly he was being pulled away be some unseen force. He now knew their was something worse than this.

Not being able to be with his true love in her dying moments, not being able to curse and deny the rogue any easy kill when he came for Kovu. Being dragged away against his will, he knew, was the one thing that was worse than this, and it was happening.

He went through agonizing pain as he forced his forelegs to move and dig his claws into the earth to anchor him to the spot. But to no avail.

Kiara and the rogue were shrinking, becoming dimmer and blurred as Kovu was dragged away from them by a force he knew he could not deny, and as he wept for Kiara and their horrible fates.

"NO!" Kovu screamed, not caring about anything but Kiara.

"NO!" Kovu screamed again.

"NOOOO!" Kovu roared at the top of his lungs, unable to deal with everything that was going on, all the pain and suffering he was enduring.

"Kovu, Kovu wake up!"

Kovu woke with a start. He was back in the den, perfectly unharmed.

"Ko...Kovu?"

Kovu turned his head to see who had spoken. He realized he was lying next to Kiara, who was still injured from the afternoon, but she was alive.

Her pretty face was marred by pain, but concern and worry showed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" asked Kovu.

"No, I...couldn't get...any sleep," Kiara lied. She had settled into a feeble sleep, despite her pain, but Kovu's thrashing and shouting had woken her from it. She didn't want to make Kovu feel bad, though.

"Kovu...you were shout...shouting in your sleep...and thrash...thrashing around," said Kiara, having to pause when waves of pain shot through her body.

Kovu looked at her, not saying a word, the horrible dream still dancing in his mind's eye.

"It was just a nightmare," said Kovu, trying to put on a brave face for Kiara.

Kiara wouldn't be put off, however.

"It must...have been...horrible," said Kiara with sympathy, "Do you...want to... talk about it?"

Kovu did want to talk about it. He wanted to break down right there and cry with Kiara next to him, although he could tell he had been crying during his nightmare

Kovu didn't want to risk waking the pride, though. He didn't want Simba to think he was weak. He would talk to Kiara in the morning. He may have been raised to keep his emotions hidden from others, but he knew he shouldn't now.

Still, he hesitated to open up to someone, even Kiara. After all, he had only become part of her pride a few days ago.

He noticed Kiara was still waiting for an answer, her face a mix of pain and worry. He resolved to talk to her in the morning.

"Can we talk in the morning?" asked Kovu.

"Of course," said Kiara, her worry subduing a little. She was still worried about him, of course. He reminded her of her father when he had nightmares sometimes.

"Only Kovu seems worse," Kiara thought, "At least he promised to talk about it in the morning."

So Kiara put her head back down, and drifted into an uneasy slumber. Part of the unease was caused by her wounds, but the other part...was caused by Kovu.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning sunlight washed into the den of Priderock, bathing Kiara in its warm glow. Stirring, Kiara drowsily opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Huh?" was the first thing that came to Kiara's mind as she looked at the den. It was completely empty of the pride, even Kovu. Confused, she started to get up to investigate.

"Ah!" Kiara yelled out as pain shot through her body, her legs starting to crumple beneath her.

"Careful!" exclaimed Kovu, supporting Kiara before she hit the den floor. He had been behind Kiara, but had thought she was still asleep. Her cry had gotten his attention.

'Where is...everyone?" Kiara asked as Kovu gently laid her back down.

"Your parents are with Ndume, and his parents," Kovu explained, "He went to show them where you were attacked."

"Why?"

"They were going to try and find the rogue, along with any other troublemakers," said Kovu, remembering his dream.

"Oh, and...the rest of...the pride?"

"Your parents took some of them to help with the rogues, Nala organized the rest into a hunting party."

Kiara thought for a moment.

"Why didn't you go with Ndume and the rest of them?" she asked Kovu, puzzled.

"I wanted to stay with you, make sure you were alright," Kovu answered truthfully.

Kiara smiled. "Kovu can be awfully sweet sometimes," she thought.

Then she remembered what Kovu had said last night.

"Do you want to...talk...about your...nightmare?" Kiara asked, her worry coming back as her memory put in more and more details from last night.

Kovu turned to face her.

"She'll understand," Kovu told himself. He still remembered every detail about the horrible nightmare.

"Ok, well..." Kovu started.

"Kiara," said a new voice.

Kovu turned around and saw Rafiki coming into the den, probably to check on Kiara...

Kiara smiled gratefully at Rafiki. He had put a sweet smelling paste on her chest, although it wasn't a lot, it helped stop the waves of pain that had been coursing through her body earlier.

"I only brought enough for an hour at the most, try to get some rest," Rafiki said in his usual cheerful manner.

"Thank you Rafiki," Kiara said gratefully, her pain lessened considerably.

Kovu walked with Rafiki to the entrance of the den.

"Are you sure she will be ok?" Kovu asked worriedly.

"Kovu, she will be fine," Rafiki said reassuringly. Nodding to Kovu, he started back toward his tree.

Kovu walked back into the den, still upset about his nightmare.

Kiara saw the tears in in his eyes.

"Kovu...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kiara said, wanting to give Kovu a choice.

"No, I...I need to tell someone," Kovu confessed, trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes, at least until he was through telling Kiara what he had dreamed about...

"Then...then you saved me from it all and woke me up," finished Kovu, still trying to restrain his tears, a single one rolling down his cheek.

"Kovu, why didn't you tell me this last night?"

Kovu turned away.

"I didn't want to wake your father, I didn't want him to think I was weak," Kovu said, another tear rolling down his cheek.

Kiara turned him toward her with her paw.

"Kovu, listen to me, you're not weak, you have been a tower of strength when the rest of us were unsure of ourselves, you even defied Zira, your own mother, for what you knew was right," Kiara said, looking into Kovu's emerald green eyes.

She saw they were still filled with unshed tears.

"Kovu, you need to let it all out. I cried when father exiled you," Kiara said, her voice strong, but her heart was in pain when she saw Kovu like this, and tried to imagine what he had been through.

Kovu finally let his guard down and, as Kiara nuzzled him, he wept.

Kiara pulled him close, putting her arms around him, and whispering comforting words.

They remained there for a moment, locked in a soothing embrace. Then Kiara thought of something, something she prayed would work.

"Kovu, my parents told me what happened after I was attacked, the first thing you did was get the rogue away from me. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be here now," whispered Kiara, and she thought she felt Kovu's shoulders shake a little less.

"But then I went the wrong way, and I left you nearly helpless," said Kovu through his tears.

"You did go the wrong way," Kiara wasn't going to bend the truth," but you only did because you were worried about me, you didn't even wait to think, you just did something to help me," she whispered soothingly.

Kovu's tears had lessened now, but he was still sad and angry with himself.

"But when I finally got there, I saw you were still hurt, but I left you then too," Kovu said sadly, a few tears still rolling own his muzzle.

"Kovu, you were angry and confused, I'm not sure if I wouldn't have done the same thing," said Kiara getting the last of Kovu's tears with her paw.

Kovu finally got it. Despite everything he had done, right or wrong, it was just a coincidence, what had happened, and he had saved Kiara's life yesterday.

Kovu let a single tear slide down his cheek, but it was a tear of joy.

"Kiara, I don't know what I would do without you," Kovu confessed, overwhelmed by his joy, and love for Kiara.

"I don't intend to let you find out," Kiara said truthfully, as she let Kovu out of her arms.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

Then Kiara let out a short gasp of pain.

"Kiara!" Kovu yelled out, overreacting a bit at Rafiki's medicine begging to wear off.

"I...I'm fine," Kiara tried to be brave for Kovu as he helped her lay down.

"I'll go get Rafiki," Kovu said hurriedly as he turned to go.

"Kovu...I love you," Kiara felt like it needed to be said.

Kovu turned slightly.

"I love you too."

Kovu ran out of the den to Rafiki's tree. So he didn't see Ndume, who had been watching their entire episode together.

Ndume had run back to Priderock , ahead of the royal couples, to spy on Kovu and Kiara.

Shocked and dismayed at what he had just heard, he raced back his parent's den...

Simba and Nala came into Priderock a few minutes later. They had bumped into Kovu on their way there. He had seemed exceptionally happy.

They had meant to ask their daughter, but she had fallen asleep...a peaceful smile on her face


	10. Chapter 10

Simba and Nala walked into the den, wondering why Kovu suddenly seemed happy again.

They were planning on asking Kiara, until they saw her asleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

Nala went over to her to check her wounds. She realized, happily, that they seemed better. Then she noticed a lingering sweet smell on Kiara's fur.

"Rafiki," Nala thought.

Simba's thoughts, on the other hand, were still fixed on Kovu. Simba walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Kiara's wounds have healed a bit, thanks to Rafiki," Nala said cheerfully.

Simba grinned. "Glad to here it. But I can't help but wonder why Kovu is suddenly happy again. He had looked pretty sad last night."

"It is a little strange," Nala agreed, "come to think of it, where is Kovu?"

"He asked for directions to Rafiki's tree."

Coincidentally, Rafiki came into the den just then.

"Kovu seems in lighter spirits," Rafiki remarked.

"Where is Kovu?" Nala asked.

"He came to my tree, and we started toward Priderock. I made him stop to get a drink at de watering hole because he ran all de way to my tree."

What Rafiki had actually done was stop Kovu when he saw the water. He told Kovu to get a drink since he had been out of breath for almost the whole trip. Kovu told him he was fine.

Rafiki insisted Kovu get a drink. Kovu told him he wanted to get back to Kiara, or started to. Halfway through the sentence, Rafiki stick came down on Kovu's head with a sharp _WHACK! _"Ow!" Kovu exclaimed, rubbing his head. Rafiki pointed to the watering hole. Sighing, Kovu reluctantly started to quench his thirst. Rafiki, satisfied, started walking toward Priderock again.

Simba and Nala couldn't help grinning when Rafiki told them he made Kovu get a drink at the watering hole. They probably wouldn't be surprised if Rafiki told them the whole story...

Kovu heard footsteps behind him. He looked up from the water to see Simba and Nala coming toward him.

"You already finished looking for the rogues?" Kovu asked.

"Yes," Nala answered.

"Did you find the rogue that attacked Kiara?" Kovu asked hopefully.

"We didn't find any rogues, but we did see a trail of blood leading away from the border. The rogue seems to have left, and hopefully so have all the others," Simba admitted.

"Well, at least the rogue is gone," Kovu conceded.

"Yes. Which reminds me, what happened when we were gone?" Nala replied.

"Well, Kiara woke up and wasn't feeling any better, then Rafiki came and gave her medicine," Kovu started, "we talked for awhile after that, then Kiara's medicine began to wear off. I ran to get Rafiki, then you and Nala came back."

"Kovu, if you don't mind me asking, what did you and Kiara talk about?" Simba asked, slightly worried the question would offend Kovu in some way.

Kovu didn't hesitate. Kiara had given him confidence, and he wasn't afraid to tell Simba about what had happened.

"We talked about a nightmare I had last night about Kiara's attack."

Nala wasn't curious now. She was concerned. She knew Simba had nightmares sometimes. He had told her himself, and they sometimes left him traumatized for awhile after he had woken up.

Simba's curiosity had been replaced with concern as well, but there was also understanding in its place. He knew from personal experience how bad nightmares could be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Simba asked, which was what Nala was just about to say.

"That's alright. Kiara already helped my through it, along with yesterday's...incidents," Kovu responded, surprised Simba had offered, and seemed to understand.

"Well, we're glad you're yourself again."

Kovu grinned, "yeah, me too."

Simba and Nala were grinning as well...

Ndume walked into his den. He was angry that Kovu had fooled Kiara so completely, and that all that they had done so far had suddenly lost its significance.

Husudu and Malkia were surprised when their son came into the den so angry. They knew he had gone back to Priderock for some important task, but they hadn't guessed what he had been doing.

"Ndume, what happened?" Malkia asked, although she had a feeling it had something to do with Kovu.

"Where were you?" Husudu asked suspiciously.

"I went back to make sure Kovu didn't try to attack Kiara while they were alone, and he told her some lie about a nightmare, and now their relationship is stronger than ever!" Ndume answered heatedly.

"What!?" Husudu bellowed. Malkia was picture of anger.

Ndume told them everything he had heard. When he was done, Husudu and Malkia were still angry, but some of their anger had turned into irritation.

"This could be a real problem," Malkia said. "If things continue on like this, we won't be able to help Kiara and her family."

Husudu nodded grimly. "We'll have to work faster," he decided.

"No, it's not that..." Ndume said to his parents.

Husudu and Malkia looked at him questioningly, wondering what he meant.

Ndume started to explain.

"Well, just putting both of them into situations to make Kiara hate Kovu hasn't worked, because Kovu about everything and makes her...love...him again," Ndume said, pausing to see if his parents had anything to say.

They were both listening, seeing no reason to object to what he said. Ndume continued.

"My idea is to make Kovu show Kiara that he has been lying to her from the beginning and to show her his true intentions."

"How would we do that?" Husudu asked.

Ndume thought for a moment.

"I would say things to Kovu, things that would make him angry, angry at Kiara too. In his anger, he would quit lying to her and show her what he was really like," Ndume said, " a horrible Outlander that only likes Kiara for her power and her beauty."

"Ndume, you will be a wise king," Husudu told his son proudly.

"Your father is right," Malkia agreed.

Ndume blushed slightly at his parent's praise. Usually his father thought of all the plans. It felt good to have someone listen to him for a change.

"Where was Kovu going when he left?" Malkia asked out of curiosity.

"Kiara had gasped in pain as Rafiki's medicine stopped working; Kovu laid her down and told her was going to get Rafiki. I hope she's alright," Ndume told his father.

"He really does love Kiara," thought Husudu, " and is obviously jealous of Kovu," he realized, amused in only the way a parent can be.

"I going to the den to check on Kiara," Ndume told his parents, as he got up to go.

"We'll come with you," said Malkia, looking at Husudu. He nodded his agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Kovu walked into the den with Simba and Nala. The lionesses that had gone to help find the rogue were lounging around, some talking with each other, some napping. A few of them were watching Rafiki finish tending to Kiara's wounds.

Kiara was awake and tried not to wince as Rafiki smeared medicine on a deep cut in her shoulder. Simba and Nala walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Simba asked as he nuzzled his daughter.

"A little better," Kiara said as Simba stopped nuzzling her and Nala took his place.

"The rogue is gone," Nala told her reassuringly.

Kiara sighed, relief washing through her. She hadn't realized it until now, but she had been afraid the rogue would attack someone from her pride again.

Rafiki put the last of the medicine on Kiara's wounds. Suddenly, Kiara's eyes closed and her head fell back. Before anyone could panic, however, Rafiki calmly explained.

"I gave her a sleep inducer before you all came in. She is only asleep."

"Why?" Simba asked, looking at his daughter. Rafiki looked at Kiara as well.

"Sleep is de best thing Kiara can get right now, she should wake up in an hour," Rafiki told him.

Kovu walked beside Rafiki as he turned and started out Priderock.

"Will she be alright?" Kovu asked suddenly.

"She will have made a full recovery in a few days," Rafiki answered patiently, knowing Kovu kept asking because he was concerned about Kiara.

Kovu nodded, "Thank you."

Rafiki turned and walked out of Priderock. "Your friend is coming," he called over his shoulder as he began the journey back to his tree, moving surprisingly fast for his old age.

Kovu, confused, walked out onto the cliff and saw Ndume coming up to the den, accompanied by Husudu and Malkia. Then, for a second, he thought he saw Ndume's face flash with anger. He quickly dismissed the thought...

Ndume saw his hated enemy walk out of the den to see what the old baboon had meant. Anger washed across his face for an instant. "I will never be his friend," Ndume thought heatedly. He quickly made his face look pleasant again. He couldn't let Kovu know the truth...

Malkia looked at Kiara's mate as he walked out of Priderock. "He doesn't deserve Kiara," she thought, pitying the poor princess...

Husudu watched as the Prince of the Outlands walked close the edge of the cliff, looking down at them. "Why doesn't he just fall?" Husudu asked himself, wishing he could watch the devil as he fell to his deserving fate...

Ndume bounded up the side of Priderock, worried about Kiara. "Ndume!" Kovu called in greeting. Ndume nodded his head in reply, slowing his pace a little as he got to the den. His parents were close behind. Kovu fell in beside him as he ran to check on the girl he loved.

Simba and Nala looked up as Kovu, Ndume, Husudu, and Malkia walked into the den.

"How is she?" Ndume asked, concerned, as he stopped next to them.

"She is fine, she just went to sleep," Nala answered.

Ndume had to resist the urge to lean down and nuzzle Kiara. For a reason he didn't understand, he didn't want Kiara's family, and Kovu, to know that he still loved Kiara. So instead he just said, "Good, I was worried about my friend."

"How long will she be like this?" Husudu asked to know one unparticular.

"Rafiki said she will be fine in a few days," Kovu answered.

"That's a relief," Malkia said.

There was a silence after this, but it was broken when one of the lionesses asked to seemingly no one - "When will the hunting party get back with some food?"

"I'm starving," another chimed in. Nala turned to address the lionesses.

"Why don't you all go help them?" she suggested.

The den was soon empty, again, of the lionesses. Ndume turned to Kovu.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure," Kovu answered, a little confused since Ndume, although he had changed, still hadn't really shown any sign that he was Kovu's friend.

Malkia turned to look at the two young lions as they headed out of the den. Ndume winked at her while Kovu wasn't looking. He was starting to go ahead with his plan.

Simba looked around to make sure Kovu and Ndume were out of earshot, and then he asked, "What was that about?"

Nala shrugged. "Getting to know each other?" she guessed, glancing at her friends to see what they thought.

"Probably," agreed Malkia, feely a little bad about lying to her friend...

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kovu asked feeling strange being with Ndume without Kiara to fix things in they got out of hand.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I mean you are my best friend's mate," Ndume lied. What he really had planned was to find a way to make Kovu angry, and set him up to lose it in front of Kiara.

"So...what are the Fertilands like?" Kovu asked.

Ndume thought for a minute. "Maybe...it might work," He thought.

"Everywhere you look there is something growing. There isn't one patch of bare earth, not even where the zebras and the gazelles eat. Except a deep canyon. If something ever goes grow there, it always is washed away when the river rushes through it. The last time it happened a baby zebra had fallen into the canyon, and it didn't survive..." Ndume stopped to see if his hunch had paid off.

It had, because Kovu had stopped walking, and he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Ndume called out his name to snap him back to reality. Kovu blinked a few times, and then he hurried to catch up with Ndume.

"What happened?" Ndume asked him, even though he knew the answer.

"Nothing, what you just said made me think of...Zira," Kovu's had become a mix of emotions as he said his mother's name.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think of your mother's murder..." Ndume started, but not to surprise Kovu interrupted him.

"She was not murdered!" Kovu exclaimed angrily.

"What? Kiara sent her flying off a cliff, and made it so she drowned," Ndume insisted, although he knew that wasn't what happened.

Kovu turned around angrily to face Ndume. "My mother was consumed by hate for Simba's family. She was foolish not to accept Kiara's help! It's her own fault she fell off that cliff!"

"I have to go," Ndume said abruptly, satisfied that he had gotten Kovu into a rage. But he had to leave before Kovu lost control here, instead of when he with Kiara.

"Or before he asks me to explain myself," Ndume thought as he turned and ran back to Priderock, leaving a confused and angry Kovu alone.

"It's her own fault," Kovu repeated to himself, although what Ndume had said had made a grim kind of sense. Did Kiara mean to do that?

"No, I know she would never do that to anyone, not even Zira," Kovu tried to reassure himself again, but it only raised more questions.

Did he know Kiara's heart? He had only spent a little over a week with her; if he counted the days he was supposed to kill Simba.

"I know my mother well enough, and she would never accept any help from Kiara," Kovu thought to himself, but still, he wasn't sure anymore. His mother would never have accepted help, but had Kiara offered it?

"Should I ask her?" Kovu wondered. He quickly decided no, he couldn't take it if she said it was true. "I'll ask Vitani what she thinks," he decided...

Ndume ran into his den, hoping to find his parents there, instead of with Simba and Nala. He saw they were in the den, talking about something. As he got closer, he realized they were speaking quietly, so no one would over hear. Curious, Ndume sneaked closer and eavesdropped, again.

"Do you think we should tell Ndume?" he heard his mother ask. Tell me what? He wondered.

"We might as well, if the plan works it will happen anyway," Husudu replied. Ndume had resist yelling out his question "What are they talking about?!" Ndume asked himself impatiently.

"I wish Simba had kept his good judgment and never let Kiara wonder into the Outlands. Then we wouldn't be doing this right now and we could have just gone ahead with the betrothal," Malkia said.

Ndume couldn't stop himself...

"WHAT!?"

Husudu turned around to see his son standing behind him, a picture of baffled rage.

"I was going to be betrothed to Kiara!?" he asked.

"Yes, we were going to ask Simba and Nala today, if things hadn't changed," Malkia confessed.

Ndume sat down, trying to take in the shocking news.

Husudu looked at his. He reminded him of himself when Zira had told him she loved Scar. He was now convinced more than ever what they were doing was the right way to settle things...

Kovu sat it the same spot, still angry and thinking about what Ndume had said. "I'll ask Vitani," he decided again. So Kovu, angry and confused, started the walk back to Priderock, hoping to find his sister and ask her advise...


	12. Chapter 12

Kovu saw the hunting party and the other lionesses disappear into the den as Priderock came into view. "Vitani must be there," Kovu thought, still angry at Ndume and for what he had said about Kiara...

Vitani walked out of Priderock. Nala had asked her to go make sure the Fertilanders knew the hunting party had returned. She turned to look out at the savannah for a minute. "I never thought I would be looking down from here as a Pridelander..." Vitani thought.

Her sharp eyes noticed something moving across the ground, and she realized it was her brother. "Why's he angry?" she asked herself, confused...

As Vitani turned out of the last Fertilander's den, she saw Kovu had made it to the den. He seemed to be looking for someone...

Kovu aggressively tore a chunk of meat off the zebra, and almost bumped heads with his sister, Vitani. He mumbled an apology as he swallowed, not really interested in the meal anymore.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, suddenly impatient to get away from anyone who might over hear what he was about to say.

"Sure," Vitani answered as Kovu led them out of the den and out into the windblown grass.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Vitani asked.

Kovu looked at her. "You know me to well."

Vitani laughed. "Kovu, I think even an idiot could tell you're angry."

"You're right, I am angry, and confused," Kovu confessed. Vitani's laughter died in her throat. Her brother was obviously troubled.

"About what?" Vitani asked.

"Do...do you think Kiara meant to do it?" Kovu answered.

"What are you talking about?" Vitani asked, confused.

"When Kiara stopped mom from attacking Simba. Do you think she even tried to help mom when she was clinging to the cliff face?"

Vitani shock must have shown on her face, because Kovu looked ashamed.

She mentally kicked herself, "great, now you've made him feel like dirt."

"Kovu, we both know Kiara tried all she could to help our mom, even though she knew mother would have attacked her as soon as she was safe," Vitani said.

Kovu looked down at his paws, unable to meet his sister's eyes. "You're right, I can't believe I...how could I...I'm so sorry," Kovu ended up saying.

Vitani looked at him for a moment. She couldn't figure out one thing. "What would make you think she would have done anything else?" she asked, "you even saw the whole thing."

Kovu finally found the strength to look at his sister. To his surprise, he realized she wasn't angry.

"Earlier I was talking to Ndume, and he just said...thing about Kiara that made me so angry and confused, I didn't know what to think."

Vitani thought for a minute. She wasn't an expert in this kind of thing, and she didn't want to say something wrong.

"Kovu, I think you need to talk to Kiara. That's all I can say," Vitani finally said, feeling like it wasn't helpful at all.

Kovu broke into a smile and nuzzled his sister. "Thanks Tani," Kovu told his sister. He realized they hadn't really spent any time together since they had become Pridelanders.

Vitani was surprised that worked. "Anytime," she answered.

Kovu suddenly thought of something. He looked at his sister. "Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Kiara. She has enough to worry about as it is."

"Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut," Vitani promised.

Kovu nodded gratefully. He seemed better, so the two walked back to Priderock.

"We should all do something together sometime," Kovu suggested.

"Yeah, when Kiara can walk," Vitani joked.

Kovu smiled, "she'll be fine in a few days."

"I know. I wish we could have caught that rogue," Vitani said.

"Yeah, me too," Kovu agreed.

"Night," Vitani said as they reached the den.

"Good night," Kovu answered as he lay down next to Kiara, who was asleep. Kovu licked her cheek, apologizing to her for what he had thought. A smile formed on her face, even though she was asleep. "Good night," he whispered.

Kovu had one more thing on his mind, though. He had make his anger at Ndume go away. He lay there thinking, when he saw the sun setting. He closed his eyes, and pictured his anger going away with the setting sun.

It was the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep, and he could feel his anger slipping away as he drifted off to sleep.

But it didn't disappear with the sun. It only left his attention and found its way into his subconscious, waiting there until Kovu lost control of it...

Ndume lay awake in his own den. His hate for Kovu and the rest of the Outlanders had grown when his parents had told him that if it hadn't been for Kovu, he would be betrothed to Kiara right now.

His mind worked furiously, trying to think of another way to make Kovu angry again.

"I have to make sure he is right on the edge of blowing his cover, then get him alone with Kiara. If I can do that, _something_ will happen that will make him completely loose control," Ndume thought.

Then he realized that if he did that, Kovu might yell at Kiara, and her heart might be broken. Ndume reminded himself that if he didn't do it, though, worse things would happen to Kiara. "She won't love him any more once she realizes he is evil, so she won't have a broken heart," Ndume assured himself

Ndume thought of what had happened when he had told his parents what he had said to Kovu. They had told him he would need to do something like that at least one more time. Ndume had happily agreed.

Ndume rolled onto his side, giving up on trying to decide what to say to Kovu next. His thoughts shifted to Kiara. He thought about when he had arrived here a few days ago, about seeing his friend for the first time since they were cubs and about what Malkia had said.

"Mom was right, Kiara has blossomed. She was pretty when we were cubs, but now...she's beautiful. But she's more than just a pretty face. She's smart, she stands up for herself, and she has a good heart. How can Kovu not see that?" Ndume's thoughts shifted back to Kovu as he finally thought of what to say to the heartless lion when he had another chance.

He focused on what he had just thought of.

"It'll work," Ndume thought with a new burst of assurance and a drive to see this plan through to the end. As Ndume finally started to fall asleep, he thought about Kiara again.

"I'll save you from Kovu's dark heart," Ndume mumbled to himself as he slipped into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about being able to finally have Kiara as his mate, to be able to nuzzle and kiss her, and for her to nuzzle and kiss him back...


	13. Chapter 13

Kovu sleepily opened his eyes. He lifted his head to see how long he had slept. Surprisingly, he saw that even Simba and Nala were still asleep. He looked out at the sky and saw that only a few of the brightest stars were still shining.

"It must be at least an hour before sunrise," Kovu thought, "what woke me up?"

Kovu closed his eyes, trying to think. Faint memories of a dream come into focus in his mind's eye, becoming clearer by the second...

_He and Kiara were jogging through the jungle. The foliage suddenly parted to reveal a field of flowers. Kiara glanced at Kovu. "Race ya!" She shouted as she started to run. "I have a better idea!" Kovu shouted back as he tackled Kiara and they went rolling through the flowers. They came to a stop with Kovu on top of Kiara. Kovu closed his eyes, nuzzling Kiara. _

_Suddenly, Kiara's fur become searing hot. Kovu jumped off the thing he had been laying on. He saw it wasn't Kiara, it was a termite mound. He looked around and saw he was back in his old home, the Outlands. Frantically he looked around for Kiara. He saw her, a few yards away behind him, humming to herself in the flowers Kovu had been in a minute ago. _

_Kovu turned to go to her, but suddenly felt something behind him. He wheeled around to confront what ever had snuck up on him, but all that was there was a lake with water that was such a dark blue it was almost black. _

_Kovu, drawn to the mysterious water, reached the edge. He looked down, and saw...nothing. Kovu looked at the entire lake and saw termite mounds towering over it, but the water remained blank, unchanging in every way. Kovu, still, stared into it. He knew there was something hidden, just below the surface..._

Kovu's eyes snapped open. He couldn't remember anything else. Kovu wondered what had been in the lake. Then he felt something. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Kovu tried to latch onto it, but he couldn't grasp it. Kovu gave up. "I'll figure it out later," Kovu thought.

Kiara stirred beside him. Kovu turned his head. He nuzzled her and whispered into her ear. "Go back to sleep. It's too early."

Kiara quieted. Kovu lay back down to follow his own advice...

Kovu walked toward Priderock with Rafiki. When Nala had sent out the hunters, herself included, Simba had asked Kovu to get Rafiki and bring him to Priderock. Simba had only done this so Kovu would have something to do. He had noticed Kovu had been acting so strange lately. Simba walked back into the den, thinking about everything that had happened when Husudu and his pride come to the Pridelands.

Then Simba realized something. Every time something strange had happened Ndume, Husudu, or Malkia had been present when it happened. "That's strange," Simba thought. He quickly dismissed the thought when he realized Kiara had woken up. Simba walked over to his daughter. "Good morning," Simba said cheerfully.

"'Morning," Kiara relied sleepily, "where's Kovu and mom?"

"Your mother is hunting and Kovu is with Rafiki," Simba explained, wondering what was taking Kovu and Rafiki so long. His question was quickly answered when Rafiki walked into the den, supporting Kovu, who limping.

"Kovu!" Kiara cried as she saw her mate's right foreleg. There were several scratches and cuts along it and a bite wound on his paw. Vitani quickly got up and helped Rafiki support Kovu.

"What happened?" Simba asked, looking at the marks on Kovu's leg. It had definitely been something with sharp teeth and claws, but the wounds were too small to belong to a lion.

"A few hyenas ambushed us as we were leaving Rafiki's tree. We beat them off and they hurried away," Kovu explained as Vitani and Rafiki helped him lay down.

"What!?" Simba barely stopped himself from roaring. He looked around the den. "Vitani, come with me," he ordered as he sprinted out of Priderock. Vitani quickly followed.

Kiara felt a shiver run along her spine. She had seen a hyena when she was a cub...

She had been walking with Timon and Pumbaa, when Kiara heard something. It sounded like a lion feeding, but somehow it was different. The only difference Kiara could tell was the sounds the creature was making. Kiara though it sounded like it was afraid the meal wound disappear, and was trying to eat it as fast as possible. "What's that?" she asked Timon. Timon, and Pumbaa, stopped and listened. Suddenly, a look of dread came across their faces. "Uh...Kiara lets go back to Priderock," Pumbaa quickly suggested.

"Why?" Kiara asked her face alive with curiosity.

"Because...err...becau - WAIT!" Timon called as Kiara started to run toward the noise.

"What do we do?!" Pumbaa asked as Kiara's head rapidly became a small speck of sunshine in the tall grass, growing smaller by the second.

"Follow her!" Timon answered as he climbed onto Pumbaa's back.

Kiara stopped inside the tall grass at the edge a patch of earth. She peered through the space in the tall grass to see what kind of creature was there. She suddenly wished she had stayed with Timon and Pumbaa; because she was scared of what she saw eating the zebra.

She stared at the creature, frozen to the spot. It had an ugly humped back that seemed to big for it's body, and a weird fur color with a few darker spots. A trail of matted black hair ran along the ridge of it's back, and a scrawny tail swung between it's legs.

Kiara, regaining control of herself, started to back away, when she stepped on a twig. The creature wheeled around. It hadn't seen Kiara, but she had gotten a good look at it's face. It had a round black nose, and big, black eyes that seemed to glow with greed and hunger.

Timon silently dropped off of Pumbaa's back. He walked up behind Kiara, and tapped her shoulder. She spun around, about to scream, Timon quickly held a finger to his lips. Kiara's mouth snapped shut. He quietly led her away from the thing, back to Pumbaa. Once they were sure they a safe distance away, the frightened trio broke into a run, and didn't stop until they got to Priderock, Simba ad Nala running to meet them. Timon and Pumbaa quickly explained what happened.

Simba immediately told Nala to take Kiara inside. Simba then ran in the direction Kiara had just come from, Timon and Pumbaa right on his tail. Nala quickly picked up the panting Kiara by her scruff and ran into the den. When the lioness looked at her questioningly, she gave them a look that told them they would learn what had happened soon enough. Nala put Kiara down at their's and Simba's sleeping place.

Kiara, freighted by what she had seen, tried to hold back tears. Her mother scooted her even closer to her with her paw. Kiara, unable to hold back, started to cry into her mother's chest. Nala nuzzled her poor daughter softly and quietly told her what had happened.

She told Kiara she had seen a hyena, a vile animal and poacher. Kindly but sternly told her that she must never stray from Timon and Pumbaa again; and if she ever saw a hyena or heard one again, she needed to come straight to her father and tell him.

Nala wisely didn't tell Kiara that the hyena probably would have eaten Kiara, had it found her. She just nuzzled her daughter, whispering to her everything would be alright and that Simba would chase the hyena away.

Simba returned soon afterward and told the pride to be on the look out for any more hyenas...

Kovu barely winced as Rafiki put a horribly smelling liquid on his cuts and bite.

Kovu noticed Kiara looking at the wound with a deep concern.

"Don't worry, It's not as bad as it looks," Kovu assured Kiara. She relaxed a little. Kovu was content to let Rafiki start tending to Kiara...

Ndume walked toward Priderock, thinking about how to bring up what he had thought about to Kovu when he had a chance.

"Huh?" Ndume thought as he saw King Simba and Kovu's sister streak past him.

"What's going on?" He called to them.

"Hyenas!" Vitani called over her shoulder. Ndume, worried someone might be hurt, started to run to the den. He was relieved, and also pleased, to see when he got to the den that Kovu was the only one who had been injured.

"This might put the plan on hold for awhile," Ndume thought as he made his way back to Kovu and Kiara.

"How are you guys feeling?" Ndume asked with fake sympathy for Kovu.

"They'll both be fine in one or two days," Rafiki answered. With that, he picked up his staff, and left.

"I'd better tell my parents what happened," Ndume said as he left the den again...

Simba, Vitani, Nala, and the hunting party all arrived back at the den a few minutes later. Ndume, Husudu, and Malkia arrived shortly after word...

Simba, Nala, and Zazu sat near the mouth of the den; discussing the hyenas and other things that needed attention in the kingdom. Ndume sat in the back of the cave with Kiara and Kovu. Kovu was up and testing his bandaged leg. There was a calmness to everything, despite the morning's events.

The calmness was disturbed when they all heard it.

"Yeehaw!" Timon shouted as he and Pumbaa galloped into the den, not seeing a puddle of Rafiki's medicine that had been spilled earlier.

"Whoa!" Timon exclaimed as Pumbaa slipped in it, causing them to slide toward Kovu, Kiara, and Ndume. Kiara turned to see what had happened.

"Ndume!" she and Kovu called out in warning.

Ndume turned around just in time to be knocked over by Timon and Pumbaa. Everyone closed thier eyes as they heard Timon and Pumbaa hit the wall. They all opened their eyes to see the duo laying on the floor.

They looked at Kiara's wounds, Kovu's leg, and Ndume.

"What did we miss?" Timon asked.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you guys OK?" Kiara asked.

Ndume got up, annoyed. "Nothing broken," he reported.

"I'm OK," Timon said.

"Me too," added Pumbaa.

"Where have you guys been?" Simba asked, happy his friends had returned safely.

"Why?" Timon asked, "How long were we gone?"

"Oh, about 4 days," Zazu answered.

"Oh," Timon said sheepishly.

"Where were you guys?" Simba asked.

"In the Outlands, eating termites out of the termite mounds," Pumbaa answered.

Nala looked doubtful. "You two did that for four days?"

"I thought you guys said you would be there for a day," Simba added.

Timon and Pumbaa suddenly looked sheepish again.

"Well, we might have stretched it a little," Timon admitted.

"Was that a bad thing?" Pumbaa asked, looking a little guilty.

"No, they were just a little worried about us," Timon assured him. Then he looked around the den again. "So, what did we miss?"

"That might take awhile to tell you," Simba said.

"Well, what happened to Kiara and Kovu; and when did he get here?" Timon asked, pointing at Ndume, who looked annoyed again.

"Kiara was attacked by a rogue a few days ago, Kovu and Rafiki were ambushed by a couple of hyenas, and Ndume, along with the rest of the Fertilanders, arrived here a few days ago," Nala answered.

"Jeesh, we're gone a few days and everything falls to pieces," Timon joked.

"Ha Ha," Ndume said dryly.

Pumbaa looked at him, "what's eatin' you?"

"You two bowled me over," Ndume stated bluntly.

Timon and Pumbaa exchanged glances.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Ndume face remained stern for a minute, then, gradually, it softened a little.

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Your Majesties, I just had a thought," Zazu suddenly spoke out.

Simba and Nala turned to face him.

"What is it Zazu?" Nala asked.

"Perhaps we should check on the herds, to make sure the hyenas didn't do any other harm," Zazu suggested.

"Good idea," Nala and Simba quickly agreed. Suddenly, Simba had an idea.

"Kovu, come with us," Simba said.

"Sir?" Kovu asked, confused why Simba would want him along. Some of the older herds were still a little apprehensive of Kovuand the former Outlanders.

"You'll have to deal with this kind of thing when your and Kiara take over, and you need to get to know the Pridelands better," Simba explained.

"And it'll give you a chance to show the herds you mean well," Zazu added helpfully.

"Those herds are smart," Ndume thought.

Kovu looked back at Kiara, who nodded eagerly for him to go. Nala, though, looked at Kovu's injured leg worriedly.

"Are you sure you're leg is alright?" she asked.

"It's fine, I probably won't even feel it by tomorrow," Kovu assured her.

So Kiara watched somewhat remorsefully as Kovu, her parents, and Zazu left to check on the herds.

Ndume noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kiara looked at her friend.

"I wish I had been well enough to go with them. Kovu would probably felt better with me along," Kiara confessed.

"Kovu's got a mane. He can handle himself," Vitani said as she lay back down.

"Don't worry so much," Ndume added comfortingly.

Kiara knew they were right. Kovu could look after himself, and she didn't need to worry so much.

"Thanks," she said to Ndume and Vitani.

"Anytime," Ndume responded. Throwing caution to the winds, he nuzzled Kiara, but as a friend.

Vitani, surprised, watched Kiara and Ndume expressions. Kiara didn't seem fazed; and she returned the nuzzle.

"But not the way she does to Kovu," Vitani realized, relived. Then she saw Ndume as Kiara stopped and they separated. He seemed reluctant to stop, but he had when Kiara had started to.

"He has a stronger friendship with her than I thought," Vitani thought.

"You gonna be ok, Kiara?" Pumbaa asked worriedly.

"I only have a few cuts and bruises now, I'll probably by back on my paws by tomorrow," Kiara told him cheerfully.

"Good to know," Timon said. He turned to Ndume.

"We really are sorry for earlier," he told him.

"You wanna come with us to look for grubs?" Pumbaa asked.

Ndume tried to keep from looking disgusted. "I already ate," he quickly thought of an excuse.

Timon and Pumbaa shrugged. Pumbaa looked around the den.

"Vitani?" he asked.

"Uh, no thanks," Vitani said.

"Bugs are what you and the rest of your kind deserve to eat," Ndume thought.

"Your loss," Timon said as he hopped onto Pumbaa's back and they left the den.

Ndume and Kiara watched them leave. Ndume leaned toward Kiara.

"Good thing they didn't ask you, you would have said yes," Ndume joked.

"I would not," Kiara remarked.

"Yeah you would, your too nice," Vitani joked.

"She has a spine," Ndume exclaimed a little angrily.

"Sorry," Vitani replied sarcastically.

Kiara quickly intervened. "She was just joking, Ndume," she said, glancing at Vitani, telling her to let up. She didn't know her very well, but she could tell she might cause trouble if Kiara didn't do something.

"There are lying, this proves it," Ndume thought triumphantly.

He looked back at Kiara.

"You should probably get some rest," Ndume said.

"I'm fine," Kiara said.

"Just try," Ndume replied stubbornly.

Kiara sighed. Ndume wasn't going to stop. She dramatically put her head down and closed her eyes, opening one to stare at her best friend.

"Happy?" she asked teasingly.

Ndume's face relaxed into a grin. "No," he replied jokingly...

Ndume walked across the savannah, looking for his parents. He had left Kiara and her Kovu's vile sister a few minutes ago. "Where are they?" he wondered. He looked around a corner and saw them leaving one of the Fertilanders den. He met them as they came around the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Husudu and Malkia stopped. Then Malkia looked relieved. "Ndume, we thought you were someone else."

Ndume looked confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Making sure the rest of our pride knows what we're doing and when it's there time to act," Husudu replied calmly.

"What?" Ndume asked shocked. He knew the rest of the pride was going to help during the final confrontation, but...

"Dad, we can't try to go through with the plan this soon," Ndume objected.

Malkia looked grim.

"We think Simba and a few of the others are growing suspicious, we need to make our move soon, or we won't be able to help the Pridelanders" she explained.

Ndume thought about this.

"When do I need to confront Kovu again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, at the latest," his father told him. Ndume looked worried.

"Kiara's wounds will be healed by tomorrow, she and Kovu will be inseparable," he reluctantly told them.

Husudu didn't seem worried.

"You'll have to make sure she stays away from him while you too are talking," he told his son regrettably. Ndume looked down at the ground, wondering how he would pull it off.

Husudu and Malkia looked at their son with concern.

"We know this is hard on you, Kiara's your friend," Husudu said sympathetically.

"It's hard on all of us," Malkia told him.

Ndume looked up, determination shining in his eyes.

"I'm going to help Kiara and her family, I'm going to do it tomorrow," Ndume said to his parents, looking back at Priderock.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save her," he mumbled to himself as he saw an Outlander lion walk out toward the watering hole...


	15. Chapter 15

"Sire, perhaps we should have left Kovu with the princess. He seems to be in pain," Zazu whispered, perched on Simba's shoulder. Simba glanced at Kovu, who in fact a few feet behind Simba and Nala. Nala looked at Simba.

"He might be right," Nala whispered. Simba had to agree. Kovu had started out fine, showing no pain or irritation. But Kovu was obviously having trouble keeping pace know. His face didn't give anything away, but Simba and Nala could tell his leg had been hurting for awhile now. Strangely, though, Kovu hadn't said anything.

"He's embarrassed to show pain," Simba suddenly realized. He conveyed this thought with Nala and Zazu. Nala nodded in agreement, having figured it out for herself along with Simba. "I think we should stop to rest," Zazu said. Simba hesitated. He knew Zazu as right, but he wanted to press on and see if any of the herds were hurt. His common sense soon won the mental argument, and he stopped walking. Kovu was beside him and Nala in a few seconds.

"Why did we stop?" Kovu asked, confused.

"Tracks," Simba muttered. It was true; Simba had just found a couple pairs of hyena tracks. While Simba and Nala tried to pick up a scent, Kovu's sharp eye's scanned the area. Although he hadn't used his mother's training to assassinate Simba, it was still useful for other things...

Something moved at the corner of Nala's vision. Looking up, she saw several hyenas slinking through the grass toward a small antelope a little too far away from its mother and its herd. Then, with sudden horror, she realized they were about to attack. She spun around to see that Kovu was gone! "Simba!" she called as the lead hyena got ready to leap...

The hyena readied itself...and leaped. "Gotcha!" it cackled as it saw the antelope become petrified in fear; but before he could land, a paw hit him to the ground. Enraged, he got up to see the same brown lion he had fought only hours earlier...

Kovu now stood between the hyenas and the young buck. "Get back to your herd!" Kovu ordered the buck. The young antelope ran as fast as its legs could carry it. The hyena glanced at his surroundings. He signaled to two of the other hyenas. They left the group to make sure Simba and Nala wouldn't help Kovu. The leader grinned menacingly, showing all of his teeth, as the remaining two hyenas fell in beside him. You won't be leaving alive this time," he told Kovu with sinister confidence. Kovu didn't show any sign he had heard. He only unsheathed his claws and kept his eyes locked on the hyenas.

Suddenly, the leader leapt on Kovu's back, the other two hyenas latched onto Kovu's leg, biting and tearing with savage glee. Kovu let out roars of pain as he threw the hyena off his back. He easily shook off the hyena on his uninjured leg, and slashed the remaining one across the face, the hyena howling as it became blind with pain. Kovu quickly threw it onto the ground next to the others...

Simba and Nala panted slightly as they finished off the two decoys. Looking up, they saw Kovu had taken on the remaining three hyenas and was making his way over to the leader, who, like the other four, was lying beaten on the ground...

Kovu glared down at the fallen hyena, who had become a whimpering coward at his paws. "Take your pathetic band of poachers and get out. Never come back," Kovu said strongly despite his injuries. The hyenas, not daring to utter a word, shakily got onto their paws and bolted from Kovu's sight. The leader stopped after a few yards, suddenly having second thoughts...

Zazu watched the hyena's run a few yards, and then stop. He chuckled," they never learn do they, your majesties?"

"No, they don't," Simba had to agree. Nala agreed. Simba and Nala let out mighty roars, channeling all that was left of their anger at their daughter's attacker, and their anger at the poaching hyena's and their impudent leader, letting any enemy know what the consequences of hurting the princess, attacking the prince or shaman, or trying to poach off the herds were, and who the enemies would have to answer too. The hyenas had had enough. Not waiting for an order from their leader, or the leader bothering to give one, they bolted away form the three lions, all wanting nothing more to get away from trio.

Simba looked at Zazu. "Shadow them and make sure they are a good distance away from the border," he commanded. Zazu flew off, muttering something about stupid, mangy poachers. Simba and Nala hurried over to help Kovu...

Kovu's leg was in bad shape. The second attack had opened his old cuts and given him a few new ones. He would have to stay off it for the rest of the day if he hoped to walk fine again tomorrow. He saw Simba and Nala were rushing over to help him. He realized, with some reluctance, he would have to accept it. Simba and Nala got on either side of him, ready to catch if his leg gave out. Kovu, although slightly embarrassed, appreciated their kindness.

"Thanks!" Kovu heard a small voice say. He turned around to see the buck he had saved standing beside his mother, beaming at Kovu. He turned to his mother, "Mommy, who is that?"

The mother looked at Kovu, her thanks to showing in her eyes, which also brimmed with tears of joy. "It's Prince Kovu, dear," she answered. The young antelope turned back to Kovu, "Thanks Prince Kovu!" Kovu couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome," he said politely, trying to be modest in front of Simba and Nala. The mother suddenly stepped forward.

"You're too modest; you saved my son's life. We will be forever grateful to you," she said kindly as she bowed before Kovu. Kovu, unsure of what to do, looked at Simba for help. Simba grinned and whispered into Kovu's ear, "Just bow your head. This heard is a bit old and traditional, but they're kind." Kovu bowed his head in acknowledgement as the buck hurriedly tried to copy his mother and bow to Kovu, but ended up leaning over to far and falling in the grass. His mother helped him back up, the buck embarrassed...

Kiara lay in den, anxious about Kovu and her parents. She looked once again at the den's entrance, and once again didn't see Kovu or her parents.

"Stupid injuries," she thought ruefully, then remembered things could have turned out a lot worse for her. She thought about the attack that seemed like it had happened months ago, when it had only been a few days. She thought about how brave Kovu had been.

"Well, Zira did put him and all the other Outlanders through intense training," she thought. Kovu had never been very specific about his childhood after he and Kiara had been forced to say goodbye on that day. "It couldn't have been very easy," she guessed, correctly. Then she thought about the attack again, and how Ndume had reacted. A small frown creased Kiara's forehead, she was suddenly confused. "Ndume should have realized he and Kovu should have switched places," she thought, not really doubting Ndume's care for her well-being, but still, there was something that seemed to not quite make sense. "He must have panicked a little," she reasoned, "but Ndume had always been good in tight situations," she argued with her reasoning as she suddenly remembered a time when she and Ndume had been walking through the Pridelands at night as cubs. Kiara and Ndume had snuck out of Kiara's den to explore the Pridelands and see what they were like at night...

Kiara looked behind her as she heard a twig snap. She stopped, listening intently. Ndume, a bit spooked himself, stopped as well. "What is it?" he asked Kiara. Kiara shook her head, trying not to think of what it might have been. She looked up at the stars. Her father had told that all the great kings of the past were up there, including her grandfather, Mufasa. Although they were a small comfort to Kiara now that she knew her grandfather, Mufasa, was watching over her, they did little to illuminate the forest of tall the grass she and Ndume were almost completely lost in. Kiara shivered, despite the fact it was one of the warmest nights she could remember in the Pridelands.

Ndume saw Kiara shiver out of fright. He nuzzled his friend comfortingly, trying to give her some of what was left of his courage. She let out a sigh as she separated from Ndume and looked up at the sky again. She lingered there for a minute, the starlight dancing in her eyes. Finally, she lowered her head and looked at Ndume. "I think we should go back to Priderock," she said somewhat hesitantly, not really liking the fact that she was the one that had asked to go back.

Ndume sighed inwardly. He had fearing he would have had to be the one who asked to go back to Priderock. He nodded eagerly, and the cubs started racing back to the den. The grass shortened a bit and thinned out as they got closer to their parents. Kiara was in the lead when she heard a sound that sent chills down her spine...hsssssss. She froze in mid-stride, leaving two of her legs hanging suspended off the ground. She looked down slowly, and screamed. She saw a puff adder, right where she had been about to put her paw a second earlier. Ndume froze when he heard her scream and a second hss, although only one of his paws was off the ground. "Don't move," he whispered, giving Kiara the only advice he could think. Kiara knew she would have to sooner or later. "I can't stay balanced like this forever," she whispered to Ndume, who had frozen a safe distance away from Kiara and the puff adder. Kiara suddenly let out a yelp. She was beginning to lose her balance. The puff adder was slithering too slow. She was going to fall on it.

Suddenly, Ndume was beside her, supporting her as they watched the puff adder's tail vanish along with the rest of it into the tall grass. Not being able to hold her anymore, Ndume and Kiara fell into a furry heap on the ground. They started laughing, but stopped when the heard another sound nearby. Then they saw the creatures. They weren't scared when they learned in wasn't another snake, but it was their mothers, and they were not happy...

Kiara realized that someone was coming into the den. All thoughts and questions about Ndume abruptly vanished when she saw Kovu being half carried into the den by her parents. Kiara struggled to her paws to greet them. Kovu was surprised to see her standing. He broke away from Simba and Nala and tried to support Kiara as she swayed a bit. Vitani eyed the scene with mild amusement. "Can you two get down before you fall on somebody?" she asked, half meaning it. Grinning, Kiara and Kovu lay down next to each other. "You'll be back on your paws by tomorrow," Kovu remarked cheerfully, and then he noticed Kiara eyeing his new wounds with concern. Kovu nuzzled Kiara reassuringly, "Don't worry; I'll be able to walk with you tomorrow." Kiara relaxed a little. Vitani walked over to the couple, along with Simba and Nala.

"What happened?" Vitani asked concerned about her brother's wounds and curious about how he got them.

"Where's Zazu?" Kiara asked.

Simba and Nala looked at Kovu. Simba smiled. "I think we should let Kovu tell them," he said to Nala, who agreed. "I'm going to get Rafifki," Nala told everyone as she turned around and left the den. Simba followed her, intending to find Zazu and check on the remaining herds. Kiara and Vitani looked at Kovu expectantly. "Well?" Vitani prompted. Kovu had to grin. He had done so much for himself on this day...

Kiara nuzzled Kovu proudly as she took in his entire story. "I knew you could do it," she whispered fondly to him. Vitani nuzzled her brother as well. "Good job," Vitani commended him. Kovu had to smile at them. "Thanks you guys," he responded warmly. Rafiki and Nala walked into the den, Rafiki once again there to tend to Kiara and Kovu. "You two are going to be de death of old Rafiki," he remarked jokingly as he set to work on the two lions...

Simba and Zazu joined them all a short while later, both grinning. Kovu and Kiara looked from their talking as Simba sat down next to Nala. "What is it?" Kiara asked curiously.

"It seems word of Kovu's heroics have spread throughout the herds," Zazu told Kovu, Kiara, and Nala cheerfully...

Ndume walked through the savannah alone, thinking about everything that had happened since he had met Kovu and the rest those monsters that Kiara called her friends. "If I did have to give them one thing, they are convincing liars," Ndume thought grudgingly as he remembered what he and his parents had witnessed when they had spied in Simba, Nala, and Kovu. Kovu had acted without hesitation or any sign of false loyalty in defending the young buck from the hyenas.

Ndume's anger and hate of the Outsiders had to grown since he had met Kovu. Before, he only thought of them as little more than old wounds, something that you would never be completely rid of or stop from giving you pain, but also something that wouldn't stop you from living your life. Now, after seeing Kovu and Kiara together, and what Kovu had brought upon Kiara, his hate could match even his father's. Ndume stopped to gaze at his reflection in the watering hole. He saw Kiara beside him, as his queen, and her face a portrait of joy and happiness. Ndume knew of course that she was really still in Priderock, were his parents most likely were, and relatively safe...for now. Kovu had been temporarily stopped for a few hours, but he and Kiara would both be completely healed by tomorrow's sunrise.

Ndume took a deep breath, and exhaled it. He gazed calmly at his reflection again, watching it shine and ripple along with the water.

"I have to confront him tomorrow, and I should probably talk to father about my growing pain, or my anger will get the better of me," Ndume thought rationally. He turned away from the watering hole and walked to Priderock, hoping to find Husudu and solace.

**hey, I'm REALLY sorry I took so long to update this, but I suffered some major writer's blocks, and I had to make sure evrything was set up. This is the last chapter before the Fertilanders take on the Pridelanders, and everything has to be in place. Yeah, thier will be some stuff between Nduem and Husudu, and ndume will make kovu angry one last time, but then every little detail I set up throughout the story will FINALLY come into play. I'll probaly update soon. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEAASE R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ndume walked into the den, seeing his father and mother talking with Simba and Nala. Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani were all talking about something a little to the right of the group. Ndume hurriedly walked to his father's side. "I need to talk to you," he whispered calmly to his father. Husudu nodded to show he had heard.

Ndume walked onto the cliff of Priderock as Husudu excused himself form the den. Husudu was beside his son in a few minutes. Together, they walked back to their den, Ndume's silence deafening. Husudu turned to his son once they were in the den. "What's wrong son?" he suddenly asked. Ndume didn't waste time asking how his father knew there was something wrong.

"Father, I need help controlling my anger," Ndume blurted out, getting right to the heart of the problem, slightly ashamed. Husudu nodded understandingly.

"I understand, Ndume. I had the very same problem all those years we lived in the Fertilelands before I came back here to overthrow Scar,' Husudu told his son.

"I just feel enraged, whenever I see Kovu, and I can barely control it now," Ndume admitted, ashamed, "is this what I've become? Someone who has to concentrate like crazy to keep from mauling somebody?" he asked, barely able to control all his emotions raging inside his.

Husudu placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "Son, listen to me. You're _not_ like that. I've seen the way you act around others beside Kovu. Look at how you act when near Kiara. You're only concern is for her, and her well being. Kovu, on the other hand, acts with false love and bravery. You have every right to hate him. He deserves it, but you _don't_ have a problem. I know - I was exactly the same when I had to live under Scar's rule. But you love Kiara, and part of your hate for Kovu is because he threatens her safety and life."

Ndume looked at his father, his face showing gratefulness and understanding. He nuzzled his father thankfully. Facing his father again, he said the one thing that they needed to overthrow Simba and Nala.

"I'm ready to confront Kovu."...

Kiara walked out onto the cliff of Priderock. Deeply inhaling, she let it out with a relaxed sigh. Kovu was soon beside her. Happy, she nuzzled him. Kovu returned it happily. "C'mon, lets go for a walk," Kovu said as he looked at Kiara, her coat gleaming in the sunlight, shining with a golden radiance. "Good idea," Kiara said they walked down into the grass. They walked along for awhile, not saying much, their tails entwined together; Kiara was just happy she could walk again, and able to be with Kovu. Suddenly, Kiara started running. "Catch me if you can!" she called teasingly over her shoulder as she lengthened the distance between her and Kovu. Kovu, grinning, broke into a run, slowly closing the distance between him and Kiara. Kovu leaped onto Kiara, causing them to roll a few yards before they stopped, ending with Kiara under Kovu.

Kovu grinned triumphantly. Kiara grinned lopsidedly. "Ok, you caught me," she admitted with defeat. Kovu chuckled, "I have to start your hunting lessons again," he told her. Kiara giggled, but agreed "yeah, we'll start later," she said. "Deal," Kovu said as he got off Kiara. Kiara sighed. "What?" Kovu asked.

"I had almost forgotten how good the sun feels on your fur," she said. Kovu smiled. Kiara loved some of the simplest things. "I know a good place to sun bathe," Kovu told her.

"Let's go!" Kiara said as Kovu led the way...

"You were right about this place," Kiara said as she stretched in the sun's rays. Kovu opened one of his eyes, "yeah." They sat their in silence a little longer. Kiara had started to become a little drowsy, when she heard Vitani.

"Can I join you?" she heard.

"Sure," Kovu said. Vitani laid down on a rock next to Kiara's rock. "This feels good," Vitani murmured as the three lions relaxed in the sun...

"Kovu?" Ndume said as he found him, Kiara, and Vitani sunbathing. He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Kovu so close to Kiara. "That, at least, will be fixed soon," Ndume thought happily as Kovu rolled over to face him. "Can I talk to you?" Ndume asked Kovu again. Kovu stared at him for a second. "The last time I tried to talk with him, it didn't turn out so well," he reminded himself, but he decided to try again anyway.

"Sure," Kovu said as he got up off his rock. He turned Kiara. "We'll start hunting when I get back," he told her. She nodded her agreement. Kovu and Ndume started walking way, leaving Kiara and Vitani to sunbathe.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kovu asked. A sly grin sneaked across Ndume's face, although hidden from Kovu.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Kiara," Ndume said, hoping what he had thought of a few nights ago would work.

"Kiara?" Kovu repeated, confused.

"Yes, I was just wanted to find out how she's changed over the time I've been gone," Ndume told him, "How did you make her change her mind about you?" Kovu was a little taken aback. He quickly thought of an answer.

"I think she was the one that changed me," he told Ndume.

"Liar," thought Ndume. "You're not very bright are you?" Ndume said unexpectedly. Kovu looked at Ndume. "What?" Kovu asked sharply. Ndume turned to look at Kovu, fake innocence on his face. "Kovu, I think I was right," Ndume said quietly. Anger flared to life again in Kovu. "Ndume, I'm not stupid," Kovu said in a voice he could barely keep ice out of. "Oh yes you are," Ndume thought, "I never said you were!" Ndume shot back plaintively.

"Well you made it pretty clear that you think that!" Kovu shot back just as quickly. Ndume was quick to use some of his anger to help fool Kovu.

"Can you blame me?! Obviously it doesn't take much to fool you!" Ndume spat. "That felt good," Ndume thought.

"What are you talking about?!" Kovu demanded.

"Kiara doesn't even love you, Kovu!" Ndume lied, although he was sure it would be true soon. Kovu had to stop himself from attacking Ndume.

"Get out of here Ndume!" he nearly roared.

"Perfect," Ndume thought. He obediently bounded away, leaving Kovu an angry mess again. Kovu stood there for a minute, fuming, then began making his back to Kiara, now having a short temper...

Ndume raced to his parents den, congratulating himself on a job well down. Husudu and Malkia were waiting. They could tell Ndume had done his part.

"Now what do we do?" Ndume asked expectantly. Husudu got to his paws, along with Malkia.

"We rally our pride, and wait for the right moment," Husudu said...

Kiara looked around. "Vitani?" she called. Vitani opened her eyes, "yeah?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something, about Kovu?"

"Sure," Vitani said, lifting her head off her paw.

"Did Zira ever do anything to him?" Kiara asked.

"She did things to all of us," Vitani answered grimly.

"I know that, but did she do anything different to Kovu?" Kiara pressed.

Vitani nodded," she worked him harder than any of us, and made sure he knew what would happen if he was disobedient," Vitani answered grimly, not going into detail, " how did you figure that out?"

"I just noticed that when you joined our pride, you seemed more...easy-going at first than he did," Kiara mused. Vitani smiled.

"I'm just glad I have my brother back, and not Zira's assassin." Kiara saw looked out at the savannah and saw Kovu coming back...without Ndume.

Anxious, Kiara got up and walked over to Kovu. "Where's Ndume?" she asked.

"He ran off," Kovu said, anger showing in his voice. Kiara nuzzled him, only to have Kovu pull away almost instantly. "What's wrong?' Kiara asked.

"Nothing," Kovu nearly spat. With that, he turned and started walking away. Kiara, puzzled, looked after him. Kovu looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" he called impatiently. Kiara rushed to his side. The two started waling away. Vitani stayed where she was, her mind focused on other things, completely oblivious to the conversation that had just went on...

"I'm sorry Kovu; I didn't know you wanted me to come," Kiara said, trying to catch Kovu's eye. "Well, I do. Who else would need help hunting?" he asked, his voice expressionless. Kiara couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so she let the remark slide. Kovu saw a good spot to start their training again. Without a word, he ran towards it, Kiara having to sprint. "Wait up!" she called, although Kovu had already gotten to the spot.

By the time Kiara had got to the spot, Kovu wore an annoyed expression. "You're to slow," he said, disapprove showing in his eyes and his voice. He started walking away. "I'll say when you can start," he said, Kiara, ears somewhat drooping because of Kovu's remark, stayed where she was. Kovu sat in the middle of a patch of grass. Kiara crouched, and started padding as light as she could towards her mentor. "Ok, now all I have to do -shoot," Kiara thought as she stepped on a twig. Kovu was growing more annoyed with every mistake Kiara made.

A fringe of the last pity he had broke into his thoughts. "I won't duck this time," Kovu decided.

Kiara stopped about two feet away from Kovu, tensing her body to leap. She didn't notice that she had positioned one of her hind paws on an anthill, which had already started falling apart. She jumped, but lost her footing on the anthill as it disintegrated under her weight, only managing to bump her head into Kovu's back. Kiara landed in a disappointed heap on the ground behind Kovu.

Kovu's last shred of patience for the struggling princess was finally consumed by his anger at Ndume. The strange source of mystery under the surface of the lake in Kovu's dream finally revealed itself...it was his anger at Ndume's first attack on him. "Kovu,' Kiara started, but the words died in her throat when Kovu spun to meet her, his eyes seeming to burn through her body.

"Don't even say anything! You clearly aren't even trying!" he spat, growing angrier with each word. Kiara defiantly got to her paws to meet his gaze.

"Kovu, I-"

"Silence! You are the worst excuse for a hunter I have ever seen! I don't know why I even try to help you! All your good for is lying on your fat stomach and doing nothing!" Kovu raged. Kiara's defiance had been replaced with shock and hurt.

"Kovu..." she started, but was once again cut off.

"Shut up!" Kovu roared, his claws unsheathing. "I can't believe I offered to teach a disgrace like you! I HATE YOU KIARA!"

Kovu breathed heavily, the last of his rage leaving his body. He gasped, realizing what he had just said to his mate. He saw she become rigid under his onslaught, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Kiara..." he whispered, taking a hesitant step towards her. Kiara suddenly fled, sobs escaping her as tears streamed down her face. Kovu didn't try to follow her. He himself wanted to just lie down and wait for the vultures to find him. "I'll never forgive myself for this", he thought, his spirit broken. "She never will either," he thought, crushed by the way Kiara had looked at him before she couldn't bear it any longer. He looked down at his paws, feeling lower than he would have thought possible.

"I have to try to make this right," he suddenly realized, blurting it out. He turned, picking up Kiara's scent, and ran. "She was still crying..." he thought miserably as he ran and the scent grew stronger.

He came to a halt as he saw Priderock looming before him. "She came here?" Kovu thought as he lost the scent in the sea of various lion's scents. He hesitantly made his way up to his house, expecting Simba to come tearing out of the den at him. When he didn't, Kovu began to worry even more. He came into the den and saw Kiara wasn't there, but she definitely had been. Kovu was shocked by what he saw.

Simba sat a rigid statue, although whether it was from sadness for Kiara, or rage at him, Kovu could not tell. Nala sat next to him her head bowed. The rest of the lionesses were no better. They all gazed at Kovu with sad and troubled faces. The den was eerily silent. Slowly, Kovu walked toward Simba and Nala. As he approached, Simba glared at him with eyes full of rage, and sadness.

"Where's Kiara?" he asked hesitantly, almost sure the lion king would give no answer. The second the words were out of Kovu's mouth, Simba's glare turned onto a snarl. Kovu looked at the queen for an answer, but she turned her head away. "We thought you had changed..." she whispered, her words barely audible.

The words and faces of the pride stung is heart.

Desperately, he looked for an answer from one the lionesses, but there faces remained the same.

"She's at the watering hole," someone said behind Kovu.

Kovu turned to his left and saw Vitani. She was clearly saddened as well ,but a spark of hope shown in her eyes. Kovu knew she had placed her hope on him. "I won't let this happen," he muttered determinedly under his breath. "Thank you," he said to Vitani, his gratitude showing in his voice. Vitani nodded. Kovu quickly left the den to pursue Kiara, not seeing Husudu leave the den after him.

"_She's at the watering hole," Vitani said. Husudu struggled to keep his shock in check. Kovu quickly left the den. Husudu slowly followed in his footsteps out of the den, giving the impression he was troubled by Simba and Nala... _

Husudu rushed into the den he now shared with his family and the lionesses from his own pride. "What's wrong?" Malkia asked.

"We have to start, now!"...

Kovu halted a few feet from the watering hole. He could hear Kiara...crying. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the tall grass. Kiara didn't turn around. Hesitantly, he walked forward until he could see his reflection beside Kiara's. She gasped and spun around to face him. Kiara's eyes were brimming with tears, one trickled down her muzzle. It tore at Kovu's heart.

"Kiara...you know I didn't mean anything I said back there...I love you" Kovu explained, his voice barely above a whisper. Kiara sniffed. "I just don't know anymore Kovu," she turned away from Kovu, shutting her eyes as more tears fell to the ground.

Kovu's heart finally broke. His last hope was gone. Desperately, he turned her face towards him with a paw...and kissed her.

Kiara didn't pull away. She let herself melt into the kiss, and, despite everything, she felt she was kissing Kovu back. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss.

"We really are one, aren't we?" Kiara whispered, her eyes full of tears of joy now.

"Yes," Kovu said.

"Kovu," Kiara sighed as they nuzzled each other, her tears leaving a glittering trail as they fell into Kovu's mane. "I thought I'd lost you."

Kovu licked her cheek, "I would never let that happen," he said, meaning every word of it. With, that he put his arms around Kiara, purring as the last of her tears fell. She looked at Kovu, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't come and found her. She felt a breeze ruffle her fur. She followed its trail, and saw a single star shining in the clear blue sky.

"Thank you, Grandpa," she murmured. She looked down at the water, seeing her and Kovu's reflections were one. She looked at Kovu again. "We should probably-" Kiara broke off as she and Kovu heard roar upon roar of shock and anger. A nearby zebra looked up sharply. "What was that?" she asked, confused. Kovu and Kiara could only stare at each other.

"Come on!" Kiara shouted as she and Kovu ran to Priderock. Kovu suddenly realized he hadn't seen any of the Fertilanders since Ndume had run away from him. Priderock loomed into sight. They heard another roar, familiar this time. "Vitani!" Kovu shouted. He and Kiara charged up the cliffs, but Kovu stopped them before they could go into the den.

"I'll go first," he said as he started walking to the entrance stealthily. Kiara tried to object, but she could only do so if she followed Kovu. He was inside the den...ROOOOOOAR!

"Kovu!" Kiara screamed as she rushed into the cave. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going on inside.

The Fertilanders were there...her pride and family pinned under them. Husudu was restraining her father, although he, Nala, or any other the other Pridelanders were really fighting back. Malkia was on top of Nala and Ndume had Kovu up against a wall, half choking him.

"Kiara?" Simba asked, astonished. She had come into the den a few minutes earlier, heartbroken. He in turn had succumbed to a deep saddeness, along with the rest of his pride. He suddenly saw how cleverly they had been tricked. "HUSUDU?!" he roared, even though he couldn't attack.

Kiara looked around wildly. She couldn't take down any one lion. There were three of them holding down her family. "Ndume?!" she asked, barely able to believe her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiara," he said, even though she could hardly believe he meant it. She looked desperately from Ndume, to Malkia, to finally Husudu. Before she ask him what was going on, he gave her an order.

"Stand down, Kiara. You're outnumbered," he said firmly.

Kiara felt a tear in the corner of her eye.

She looked desperately at her family. "I don't have a choice..." she whispered defeatedly as she lay down on the floor and three extra Fertilanders formed a wall around her. Husudu, Malkia, and Ndume had won...

**don't worry people, this is NOT the last chapter. I'm not giving anyhting away though, so yeah, I hope you like this. please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Ndume glared down at Kovu, who glared back at him with fire in his eyes. Kovu struggled, but Ndume only pressed down harder on his throat. Kovu looked desperately around the den, but Husudu had acted to fast and to well. They were powerless. Ndume nodded at the lionesses surrounding Kiara. They left her and swiftly formed a barrier around Kovu with Ndume in front.

"Don't try to escape, unless you want some more scars to match that one," Ndume said coldly, flicking his tail at Kovu's eye. Kovu furiously threw himself at Ndume, but was held back boy the lionesses.

"What are you doing?" Kiara demanded, half paralyzed by the fertilander's betrayal. She didn't have the force of will to attack Ndume, although it wouldn't do any good. She knew they were outnumbered.

"Moving Kovu to the cave where he belongs," Ndume said quickly, keeping his icy blue eyes on Kovu.

"What?!" Kiara asked, regaining some of her will power.

"I'm not letting the Outlanders stay in our den. They can't be trusted," Ndume said.

Kiara didn't know where to start. "What's happened to you?" Kiara asked Ndume, almost ready to leap at the three lionesses around Kovu.

"He's doing what's best for his pride," Husud said, coming to stand between Ndume and Kiara. Kiara looked back worriedly at her father. He was still being restrained by a lion, but he looked like he had been dealt a severe blow.

Kiara looked back at the Fertilander's king, worried and outraged.

"What did you do to him?!" she shouted.

"What needed to be done," Husudu replied determinedly. His eyes bore into Kiara's, sending chills down her spine. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be," Husudu said, almost sounding sympathetic. Kiara wasn't ready to give up. "Let us go," she ordered her voice more confident than she felt.

"Please, Kiara, you'll see this is for your own good," Ndume said, trying to soothe Kiara. She shot him a look full of hurt and anger. "I never expected this from you," Kiara said sadly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she seemed to fully realize Ndume and his pride's betrayal. They had lied to them, were trying to make Kovu and undoubtedly part of her pride live in caves away from her and the others in her pride, and attacked her friends and family in their own den.

She looked Husudu in the eye, trying to not show she now feared him. "King Husudu, as Princess of the Pridelands, I am ordering you and your pride to release my family and my pride," Kiara said diplomatically, trying desperately not to resort to fighting, which she was sure would only make things worse.

Husudu grinned respectfully. "I have to admit, I admire your resolve Kiara, but you've lost. Your can no longer command me in these lands." Kiara's body cried out to attack Husudu, and the lions threatening her pride. She subconsciously unsheathed her claws, their soft scraping on the stone getting Husudu's attention.

"Don't try it Kiara. I'm bigger and stronger than you,' Husudu said warningly, beginning to lose his patience with the defiant princess.

"Leave her alone!" Kovu shouted, leaping at the barrier between him and Kiara. He took the lionesses by surprise, knocking her aside with one swift blow. He caught a glimpse of Kiara's surprised expression, when he was suddenly pinned to floor, claws pressed dangerously to his throat. He glared up at Ndume, who only smiled mockingly at him.

"Kovu!" Kiara called desperately as she saw him pinned under Ndume's claws. She instinctively tried to run to him, when Husudu threateningly stepped in her way. She unwilling let out a short gasp. Husudu wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Husudu's expression suddenly softened. "I'm not going to hurt you Kiara, but I won't let defend that monster," Husudu said calmly. Husudu's words stabbed at Kiara's heart. "Kovu is not a monster!" she exclaimed.

"Kiara, you're not thinking clearly. I'll stay here with you. My father can take Kovu to his cave," Ndume said, shooting an cold glare at Kovu. "What have you done to her?" he thought as he reluctantly took his claws off of Kovu's throat. Husudu took his place in front of the ring of guards. Kiara didn't object. She didn't want to risk Kovu trying to escape again and get hurt.

She watched miserably as he was herded out of the den, looking back at her. "I'll be fine," Kovu called, trying to reassure Kiara. Ndume held back a jealous growl. Kovu was still trying to hold his cover, hurting Kiara even more than he already had.

Ndume walked over to Kiara, putting his paw over hers, trying to lift her spirits.

Kiara suddenly bolted, unable to be in the Fertilander's presence, a tear just managing to escape her eye. She could her Ndume trying to follow her, but she kept on running. Her parents had told her about a secret tunnel that led to a cave in the heart of Priderock. They had said only the royal family knew about it. She prayed they were right. She needed to be alone...

Kovu stopped in his tracks, daring Husudu to try and move him. The lioness behind him growled. "Get moving," she ordered. Kovu stood his ground. "No," he replied defiantly. Husudu suddenly whirled around and tackled Kovu, easily pining him under his greater weight.

"You're only making it worse on yourself," he said through clenched fangs. Kovu struggled vainly. "Promise you won't hurt Kiara or the rest of the Pridelanders," Kovu demanded. Husudu chuckled. "Why do you still act like you care about the Pridelanders?" Husudu asked mockingly.

"I love Kiara Husudu and if you put one paw on her I'll -" Kovu threatened, stopping as he felt Husudu unsheathe his claws.

"Kiara will be fine," Husudu told Kovu as he let Kovu get to his paws, "You, though, should be careful, I don't care if I have to hurt you." Kovu growled angrily as Husudu turned and moved the group again...

Kiara shakily drew in a breath as her last tear fell onto her paw. She wondered if it would be better if she stayed in this secret cave forever. Her heart ached as she remembered the last time she had seen Kovu. "I'll be fine," his words echoed in her memory.

"Kiara,"

Kiara let out a surprised gasp and turned around to see her mother stepping out of the end of the tunnel, concern showing on her face. "I had a feeling you would come here," Nala said as she sat beside Kiara. "I couldn't stop Husudu," Kiara whispered miserably. Nala nuzzled her daughter. "You were very brave when you talked to Husudu," Nala said, "you made your father and I very proud."

Kiara suddenly looked at her mother. "What did Husudu do to him?" she whispered, afraid of what she would hear.

Nala's expression suddenly darkened. "He told him he had shamed and disappointed Mufasa by letting his daughter forgive an Outlander," she said grimly, watching Kiara's face change from shock, to anger, and to finally...guilt. "It's my fault...," she whispered, turning away from her mother. Nala followed her, nuzzling her daughter as she had done when Kiara had been cold when she was a cub. "No, Husudu was wrong. You, more than anyone else, know in your heart that he was lying," Nala said warmly, Kiara finally nuzzling her mother back. Kiara looked at her. "You're right," Kiara conceded. She suddenly remembered the state she had left the den in when she hid in the cave.

"What happened after I ran in here?" Kiara asked.

"Ndume gave up on trying to catch up to you, and Malkia told the Fertilanders to let us go, but to still keep an eye on us. I immediately ran to your father, and he told me what had happened. I told him you had run away, and he suddenly had some of his energy back. He told me to go find you, and he and some of our lionesses would ask around the Fertilanders to see what they are planning on doing now," Nala explained.

Kiara admired your parents. "While I sat in a cave and cried," Kiara said lamely. Nala couldn't help grinning. "You've done wonderfully, Kiara. Your father and I can take it from here," Nala said as she led the way back to the tunnel, Kiara close behind. She was ready to face Ndume again...

"Kiara!" Ndume exclaimed as he saw Kiara next to her parents. Kiara looked over at him, glanced back at her parents, and walked over to him. He ran to meet her. Kiara looked at him, trying to decide what she thought of him now. Ndume must have seen the confusion in her eyes. "I know this must be hard on you Kiara, but you would have been in danger if you let Kovu stay in our den," Ndume said, not helping Kiara's decision.

"Ndume, I'm not a Fertilander. I'm a Pridelander," Kiara told him. Suddenly, Kiara realized how proud she was to be a Pridelander. Ndume shook his head. "My parents are the king and queen of theses lands now," Ndume said somewhat remorsefully. "Don't worry; your pride will be welcomed into mine with kindness and respect."

Kiara could barely believe her ears. "Do you really think you can just come and take our home away from us?" Kiara asked, stunned. "You'll be able to come and go as you please,' Ndume explained.

"I really doubt that," Kiara said when she saw to lionesses she had never seen blocking the den's entrance. Inside, Kiara was scared.

Her grandmother, Sarabi, had told her about the years she had lived under Scar's rule and ruled along side him. She and the lionesses had been forced to hunt constantly even when the herds had moved on, to feed the greedy hyenas, which barely left anything for the lionesses to eat. They had been jeered at by the hyenas and treated like dirt by them, right under Scar's nose. Kiara had to suppress a shiver.

"Are you OK, Kiara?" Ndume asked Kiara as she saw someone come past the lionesses. She blinked and saw Husudu and the three lionesses were coming into the den. She rushed up to Husudu.

"Where is Kovu?" she asked, her eyes blazing. Husudu stood still for a minute, debating if he should tell Kiara. She obviously was still blind to his faults, and that could prove dangerous.

Ndume walked up to her. "I'll take you to him," Ndume offered. Kiara glanced at him. "Alright," she agreed. Ndume led Kiara out of the den, the lionesses letting them pass...

"He'll stay in here, for now," Ndume said as he and Kiara stopped at the mouth of one of the smallest caves Kiara had ever seen. She saw something moving in the shadows, and realized it was Kovu. She was half afraid he would have been mauled by Husudu and his lionesses, but he was fine. Kiara let out a cry of joy and raced to the mouth of the den, the lionesses not having time to stop her. She nuzzled Kovu as she realized she thought he would have been dead. Kovu nuzzled her back, purring.

"Get away from her," Ndume's voice was like ice. Roaring furiously, he tackled Kovu, Kovu shoving Kiara out of the way as Ndume leapt, although not having enough time to save himself. "You won't lay a paw on Kiara as long as I can stop you," Ndume exclaimed angrily as Kovu tried to push him off. Ndume struck him across the face, Kovu roaring in pain as he felt blood trickle down his face.

"Ndume! Stop!" Husudu roared, having been watching from outside since Ndume had leapt at Kovu. Although he hated Kovu as much as Ndume, he wouldn't let his son kill Kovu in cold blood in front of Kiara. Ndume, growling, stepped off of Kovu. Kiara closed her eyes to block out the horrible sight, as tear rolling down her fur. Ndume gently led her to his father, Kiara's fury at him quickly overcome by her grief, and the trio walked out the cave back to Priderock...

**I'm really sorry I took over two days to upload this, but it was kinda hard to write...not sure why. Anyway, I'm not sure if this is one of my best chapter, but I guess I'll have to let you guys be the judge of that. Please review. :.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kiara walked into the den, quickly leaving Ndume and Husudu. She walked up to her parents. "Did you find out anything?" Kiara asked her father. Simba shook his head. "No, we haven't been told anything," Simba said, his face giving away no sign about his feelings toward the situation.

Kiara felt a pang of sympathy for her pride, but she was fairly sure this was a better alternative to fighting the Fertilanders at every turn. She simply nodded.

"Did you see Kovu?" Nala asked. Kiara suddenly looked sad. Simba and Nala exchanged worried glances. They could both vaguely imagine what might have happened. "Kiara, what happened?" Simba asked gently. Kiara looked at her parents.

"Kovu was in a guarded cave. I ran to him," Kiara said as if reciting a dream she had had. "We nuzzled, and he tried to tell me everything would be fine. Ndume roared and suddenly leapt at Kovu," Kiara had to swallow the lump rising in her throat before she continued. "Kovu barely threw me out of the Ndume's way before Ndume was pressing his claws to Kovu's throat. Kovu fought back, and Ndume hit him across the face. I...I don't know what would have happened if Husudu hadn't come," Kiara said.

Simba felt an angry growl rise in his throat. He wouldn't let Ndume treat his pride this way, especially his family. He looked around his den, trying to see Ndume. He saw him with his father, who looked like he was scolding his son...

"I won't have you mauling that Outlander in front of Kiara!" Husudu exclaimed. Ndume shot back his reply.

"Kovu could have hurt Kiara, or taken her captive!" Ndume defended himself.

Husudu took a deep breath. "Ndume, I know you love Kiara and you were trying to protect her. That's not what I'm mad at you for."

Ndume looked up at his father, arching his eyebrows. "Then, what are you mad at me about?"

"You almost hurt Kiara. If you go around being so reckless, you own pride would be in danger. You have to think before you act son," Husudu finished his lecture. Ndume nodded, and started to try to trudge away like a cub that thought it had been treated unfairly. "There is one more thing I have to say Ndume," Husudu raised his voice slightly. Ndume looked back at his father. "Your mother and I both agree on this. We want you to allow Kiara at least a single audience with Kovu."

"WHAT?!" Ndume said, outraged. Several lionesses looked over at them, including Kiara and Vitani, who quietly chuckled. Malkia walked over to her family, guessing what Husudu had told their son. "Kiara needs to see Kovu for the monster he really is, and she won't do that if you pounce on Kovu every chance you get," Malkia supported her mate. Ndume narrowed his eyes at the ground. How could his parents ask him to do this? He didn't trust Kovu. "And I'm jealous of him," Ndume admitted to himself. He knew his parents had a point. Kiara needed to see Kovu's true ambitions without Ndume's 'help'. He lifted his head to look at his parents. He grudgingly nodded his head yes.

"You'll only be outside the cave, but you'll be facing away from them, and you are _not_ to intervene in anyway unless Kovu is intending to hurt anyone," Husudu explained.

"Is that clear?" Malkia asked sternly. Ndume shook his head again. Husudu nodded, pleased his son hadn't argued anymore against this. Ndume turned away from them; He got up and walked over to Kiara, who was talking with Kovu's sister. He felt a small irritation. "Why isn't one of the pride stopping her?" he wondered. Vitani glared at him. Kiara had obviously confided in her what had happened "What do you want?" she spat, her words icy.

"To not talk to you, Outlander!" Ndume shot back, his words fiery. He turned to look at Kiara, his gaze softening. Kiara's face was still a mix of emotions, but Ndume could tell that she was angry at him. Vitani was too. "What did you call me?!" she asked, angry. "You heard me," Ndume answered calmly. Vitani was itching to claw that smirk off Ndume's face, but instead she walked away, giving Ndume one last contemptuous glare.

Ndume turned back to Kiara, who looked at her paws instead of him. "Come with me," Ndume said.

"Why should I?" Kiara asked, still not meeting Ndume's gaze.

"I'm going to take you to see Kovu again," Ndume told her, clenching his teeth. Kiara looked at him skeptically. "At least she looked at me," Ndume thought.

"Sorry, but I'm in no rush to see Kovu attacked by you," Kiara replied promptly. She turned, and walked away from Ndume. "Wait," Ndume said as he put a paw on Kiara's shoulder. She spun back around to him, anger in her eyes. "I'm going to let you talk to him alone in his cave, and I won't interrupt," Ndume promised, half-dreading he would have to interrupt them again. Kiara stood still for a minute, trying to decide what to do. She decided she wouldn't let the chance of seeing Kovu again get past her.

"Thanks, Ndume" she said sincerely, seeing a faint spark of the friend she had known for so long. Ndume couldn't help grinning. He led Kiara out of Priderock, and they began the journey to Kovu's cave. Ndume didn't really try to start a conversation. He had enough sense to tell him Kiara was still confused about him. Instead, he tried to think of a way to prove to Kiara he was still her friend, and he really did care about what happened to her, and, eventually, a way to tell Kiara he liked her as more than a friend.

"Ndume," Kiara suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Ndume asked. Kiara looked uncertain. "Why are you trying to...never mind," Kiara changed her mind.

"What?" Ndume pried.

"Nothing," Kiara insisted as she looked ahead again. Ndume let it go. He knew Kiara would tell him later if she wanted to. He saw the cave a few yards ahead of them.

Ndume and Kiara also saw the two lionesses were alert this time.

As they approached them, the lionesses narrowed their eyes at Kiara. She realized that she had probably made them look bad when she had gotten past them so easily. She self-consciously lowered her ears.

Ndume and Kiara halted at the mouth of the cave, Kiara meeting the guard's stern gazes with out flinching.

"Let Kiara pass," Ndume ordered. The lionesses obediently moved, Kiara stepping through the gap. Ndume shook his head when the lionesses remained parted to let him pass too. "I'm staying outside this time," Ndume said as the lionesses took up their positions again and he sat with his back to the cave...

Kiara's eyes adjusted to the dim light. She walked father into the cave.

"Kiara?" she heard Kovu ask. He seemed to materialize of the shadows in the back of the cave. Kiara let out a short gasp of joy as she saw Ndume hadn't done him any real harm. She smiled. "It's me Kovu," she said she nuzzled him, knowing Ndume would keep his promise. Kovu returned the nuzzle fiercely. "I was so worried about you," Kovu said as he eyed Ndume suspiciously. Kiara followed his gaze. "Don't worry, Ndume promised to stay outside the cave," Kiara assured Kovu.

Kovu looked skeptical. "I don't trust him," Kovu told Kiara. He turned his attention back to his mate, his eyes clouded with worry. "They haven't done anything to you, have they?" Kovu asked worriedly as his eyes flew around Kiara's body, looking for scratches or bite marks.

"No, I'm fine,' Kiara assured him. Kovu still seemed worried about her, but he asked a different question. "Do you know what they're going to do to the pride?" Kovu asked. Kiara shook her head ruefully. "No, they haven't told us anything,' she muttered.

"Kiara, do you trust Ndume?" Kovu asked out of nowhere.

The question caught Kiara off guard. She realized she didn't know. Did she trust Ndume? "I...I don't know Kovu,' Kiara confessed. Kovu tried to put himself in Kiara's place. Would he still trust someone who he had thought of as like a brother after he had betrayed him? Kovu guessed he would be conflicted too.

"He's been true to his word so far," Kovu said, not really liking the fact he was defending Ndume. Kiara nodded, considering that. "I guess I can trust him for now," she decided. Kovu glanced outside and saw the sun was setting. "You should probably get going," Kovu said, trying to be brave for Kiara.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kiara told him. Kovu put his paw over hers, touched by her concern. "You can't stay here, you would be to cold," Kovu said. He wouldn't let Kiara suffer is he could prevent it, even if he also desperately wanted Kiara to stay. "I could curl up next to you," Kiara said stubbornly. "Kiara, please, I don't want you to be miserable because of me," Kovu said. Kiara felt warmth blossom inside her. Sadly, she nuzzled Kovu, "Ok, I'll go," she said warmly, licking Kovu's muzzle. Kovu smiled. Kiara walked slowly out of the cave. Ndume waited anxiously outside.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes. Kiara was stunned for a moment. "He's acting just like...no, it couldn't be," Kiara thought as she nodded her head, but a the spike of doubt in her mind wouldn't rest.

**I liked writing this chapter :.) . Anyway, just so people know, I'm won't be updating till at least Sunday. My school is on fall break (WOOH!), and my family is going to Gatlinburg , Tennessee. So please R&R, and anybody else on fall break have fun too!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ndume talked to Kiara while they walked back to Priderock. "You can't trust him Kiara!" Ndume said again.

Kiara kept walking, trying to not unleash her temper on her friend, "even if he does deserve it," a small part of her whispered, which was growing bigger each time Ndume tried to convince her Kovu, or any of her pride was still evil. "Funny, he said the same thing about you," Kiara replied curtly before she could stop herself.

Ndume tried to start again. "Kiara, Kovu is a-" Kiara couldn't take it anymore. She spun around to face Ndume. "Ndume stop it! I don't want to get angry at you!" Kiara exclaimed heatedly. Not waiting for his reply, she turned and sprinted back to Priderock without him...

Kiara walked into Pride rock and saw Rafiki their, tending to one of Husudu's lionesses. Curious and somewhat worried, Kiara stepped into the throng of other lionesses around Rafiki. As she got close to the front, she realized the lioness had been in a fight with another lioness. As she got closer, she saw the attacker must have been a fierce fighter. She looked around, wondering who it had been.

She saw her father and Husudu close by. "What happened?" she asked them.

"An Outlander attacked her," Husudu told her, his voice thick with loathing.

"What? Who?" Kiara asked him.

"It was Vitani," Simba said. Kiara was shocked, even though she knew she shouldn't be. Vitani had been ready to fight Ndume when he had called her an Outlander. "Is she alright?" Kiara asked, realizing she had become friends with Vitani.

"She has been moved, like her evil brother," Husudu said, eyeing Kiara," but for your own good, I will not tell you where she is, or let you try to look."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kiara yelled, suddenly feeling rebellious as Husudu tried to tighten his grip on her and her pride.

"I can when I am your king!" Husudu said, losing his patience with Kiara.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter that way Husudu!" Simba exclaimed before Kiara could get her words out.

"Rafiki is trying to work," the old mandrill's words stopped the three stubborn royals before they could get into a real fight. "Nothing would be gained, and much would be lost," Rafiki said as he began to leave the den. Simba understood. He couldn't start a fight right now. "You need a drink," Rafiki said, nodding for Kiara to follow him. Kiara, surprised, trailed behind him as they walked in the grass surrounding Priderock. "You are troubled," Rafiki said as he stopped walking. Kiara could never figure out how he knew so much about other's troubles and feelings. "I don't know what to do anymore," Kiara confessed, " I never thought the Fertilanders would do something like this, and I think Ndume might even," Kiara stopped as a she felt a lump rise in her throat. "Can't you do anything?" she asked desperately.

"Rafiki could not risk anybody getting hurt."

Kiara nodded, knowing he had been right before. Her life long friend turned to her. Kiara, shocked and scared, saw the vibrant gleam had left his eye, but...they held hope in them, along with the sorrow. "Rafiki will never lose hope Kiara, but he is worried about others," Kiara realized he was talking about her. She looked at him, sudden determination shining in her eyes. "You have helped my parents with me since I was born, you should know I can be just as stubborn as you," Kiara said, grinning. Rafiki started laughing. "How could Rafiki forget?" he asked, bowing low to Kiara. "Thank you, Kiara." Kiara bowed back to Rafiki as he looked at her. "Tell someone to come to Rafiki's tree later, he will have medicine for Vitani," he called over his shoulder as he ran back to his tree, leaving Kiara to get her drink alone...

"Kiara!" a voice called. Kiara looked up from her reflection. The grass behind Kiara was thrown open as Timon and Pumbaa came charging out of it. Kiara looked at them. "I'm guessing you guys went to the den," she remarked sadly.

"I was ready to Husudu's tail off!" Timon exclaimed angrily.

"Simba held him back," Pumbaa reported, "He sent us to make sure you were alright."

Kiara nodded, thankful for Timon and Pumbaa's company. "Hakuna Matata, right?" she said half-heartedly, wishing it was the answer to all her problems.

"I wish it were that simple," Timon said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Pumbaa asked. Kiara thought for a moment. "The herds should probably know what is going on, but my father is probably having Zazu take care of that," Kiara muttered to herself.

Then she looked like she had it, then she leaned in closer to her friends. "I need you guys to check on Kovu and Vitani for me. You'll have top find Vitani on you own, and Ndume probably told Kovu's guards to tell him if I tried to see Kovu myself," Kiara whispered to them. They nodded there heads. "Sure thing Kiara!" Pumbaa exclaimed as he turned to go, but Timon held him back for a minute. "Are you gonna be OK?" Timon asked. Kiara nodded her head quickly. Pumbaa and Timon shot off into the tall grass. "Hope they don't run into a tree," Kiara joked to herself, don't worry about me!" she called to as their backs were lost in the tall grass.

"Who were you talking to?"

Kiara spun around to see Malkia standing in her path. Kiara quickly thought of a lie. "Rafiki," Kiara said, saying the first name she thought of.

"I didn't see him leave," Malkia said suspiciously.

"He went that way," Kiara lied, flicking her tail at the spot where Timon and Pumbaa had left.

Malkia nodded, eyeing the grass behind Kiara. Kiara changed the subject. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" Kiara asked.

"Husudu wanted to know where you were," Malkia explained. Kiara felt her fury at Husudu flare to life again. It was clear he didn't trust her. "Don't you mean King Husudu!?" Kiara asked sarcastically. Malkia narrowed her eyes calmly. "You'll see this was for your own good," Malkia said, her calm tone not helping Kiara's mood. Kiara let out an angry huff. An almost sympathetic grin spread across Malkia's face. "Ndume also wanted to know if you would meet him outside the den." Kiara felt a small prick of irritation. 'Why didn't he just ask me himself?' Kiara demanded.

"He thought you would be too angry at him to talk to him,' Malkia said, a small hint of amusement in her eyes as she realized her son was right. Kiara blushed angrily. She considered giving her friend the cold shoulder. "I'll meet him," Kiara decided. Malkia nodded, seeming pleased...

Kiara glanced sideways at Ndume. Normally she would be enjoying the thousands of stars above her head, but she had too many questions whirling around in her mind. She had been meaning to ask Ndume some of them, but she didn't know where to start. Feeling useless, she looked up at the stars, wishing she could put as much faith it the Great Kings as her father could. She looked at Ndume again, and saw he had been looking at her.

Her thoughts flew back to sunset, when she had come out Kovu's cave. Ndume's words brought her back to the present. "Are you OK?" Kiara shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Ndume, why do you hat Kovu?" Kiara blurted out.

"He's an Outlander,' Ndume answered, but Kiara thought she could hear a slightly guarded tone in Ndume's voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiara asked. Ndume looked slightly angered. He sighed. "I think you should know what we are going to do with Kovu and Vitani,' Ndume said, his eyes flashing as he said their names.

"What?" Kiara exclaimed, worry flooding over her anger at Ndume.

"Once we have moved the rest of the Outlanders, I, Husudu, and a group of Fertilanders are going to take those two to the Fertilands."

Kiara thought she couldn't have been angrier at Ndume.

"You can't do that!" she shouted, furious.

"Kiara what has Kovu done to you?!' Ndume exclaimed desperately.

"He's shown me how great life can be when you have someone you love to share it with!" Kiara exclaimed, fighting back angry tears.

Ndume felt ashamed and angry. He felt ashamed he had made Kiara like this, and angry Kovu had dragged her into this entire thing. Ndume padded over to Kiara and nuzzled her. "I'm sorry," Ndume whispered. Kiara pulled away, starring at her friend. "I don't know what to think of you anymore," Kiara whispered, and Ndume could see she was holding back tears. He tried to say something, but Kiara turned away. "I have to go," she said as she broke into a run, not looking back...

Ndume walked into the den, hoping to find Kiara. He saw she had fallen asleep between her parents. Sighing quietly, he lay down on the cliff of Priderock, letting his tail swish over the edge. "How am I going to prove to show Kiara Kovu could never love?" he muttered to himself, not for the first time wishing he could get rid of Kovu.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ndume looked behind him and saw Kiara standing in the moonlight, her fur gleaming a silvery gold. "She looks beautiful," Ndume thought. He got up to run to her, but she took a step back, Ndume was quiet for a moment, wishing that he could have the same relationship with Kiara that Kovu had tricked her into with him. Ndume sat back down. "Will you please come over here?" Ndume asked pleadingly. Kiara walked slowly out to where Ndume was. They sat their for a minute, the heavy silence pressing in on Ndume. "I'm coming with you tomorrow," Kiara announced plainly.

"What?!" Ndume exclaimed, even though he had a feeling she would want to come.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Kiara tried to sound indifferent, but Ndume cold tell she was disappointed.

"No! I am, but...are you sure you want to?' Ndume was happy Kiara was coming with them, but he didn't want Kovu so close to her. Kiara sighed. "I can make my own decisions," she remarked bluntly, then added, "to be honest, I don't want to leave my parents and everyone else," she confessed sadly.

"Then you should stay,' Ndume said caringly. Kiara glanced at him, wondering if she should lash out at him again or try to reconcile with him at least a little bit.

"I'm not going to let you and Husudu take Kovu away," Kiara said, trying not to indicate anything to Ndume.

Ndume looked down at his paws. "You don't trust me..." Ndume mumbled ,sounding hurt. Kiara's old bond with her friend took control of her.

"Actually, I do trust you," Kiara said, a little surprised she still did, "it's your father I don't trust.

Ndume was smiling again. "I really am glad you're coming with us," he whispered in her as he put a paw on her shoulder. Kiara let out a slight gasp. Ndume quickly removed his paw. "Is something wrong?" Ndume asked worriedly.

"No, nothing,' Kiara murmured quickly. "Well, good night," she said quietly. Ndume looked at her for a minute. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Good night,' he said, wishing he could have talked to Kiara longer. Kiara got up and made her way back to her spot, trying to seem as if nothing had happened. "He can't love me..." Kiara whispered to herself, although the spike of worry in her mind wouldn't listen...

Ndume glanced behind his shoulder to make sure Kiara was gone, and bolted down onto the savannah, his mind working furiously as he started to scan the caves...


	20. Chapter 20

Kiara awoke with a start. She thought she had heard someone walking around Priderock, but she couldn't be sure...

Ndume came out of another cave. "It can't be this hard to find that cave," Ndume thought, growing frustrated. He sat down for a minute, trying to catch his breath. "I can't waste time like this,' Ndume thought coldly, "I have to find him before anyone wakes up." Ndume got up, and started his search again, determined to make Kovu show his true self to Kiara once and for all...

Kiara tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. "Maybe I should check things out," Kiara thought, not really sure what she was looking for, or if there was anything to look for at all. She blinked, trying to wake up. She looked around the den again. Kiara couldn't be sure with Husudu's pride, but it looked like a lion was missing. Feeling panic rise inside her, she tried to figure out why a missing lion was important. She got up, looking at each of the lions in turn...

A satisfied grin spread across Ndume's face. He saw the two lionesses that were guarding where that malignant outlander slept. He approached it calmly, feeling his anticipation rise with each step he took. "If Kovu won't come clean on his own, this could get tricky," Ndume thought, half-hoping it would come to that...

"My father is her, Husudu, his lions..." Kiara gasped as she realized who wasn't here. "Ndume is gone!" she thought, her panic rising like a tidal wave in her. She bolted out of the den, dreading her worst fears about the Fertilanders were about to come true...

"Let me pass," Ndume issued the order calmly. The lionesses, fully alert, parted easily. Ndume walked into the dark cave, although the sun was starting to cast its glow as a new day approached. "Wake up," he said, his voice becoming icy. He saw Kovu start to rise...

Kiara thought she could smell her friend. She looked out farther onto the tall grass, suddenly remembering a hunting trick her mom had taught her. The sun's first feeble rays made the dew shine like diamonds, leaving a clear, dull path that showed her exactly where Ndume had gone. "You don't know if you're right yet," she told herself, not believing it even as the words came out of her mouth...

"What are you doing here?" Kovu asked angrily. Ndume saw his eyes fleeting around the cave, searching for...someone. Ndume let out a knowing laugh. "Give it up, Outlander," he said, Kovu rising angrily to his paws, "you're not fooling anyone." Kovu looked generally confused, Ndume losing his resolve. "What are you talking about? Where is Kiara?!" Kovu demanded. Ndume narrowed his eyes. It looked Kovu might want to do this the hard way...

Kiara cursed her luck. "The night animals must be heading home," she thought as she saw at least five new trials intertwine with Ndume's before separating again. She closed her, eyes trying to remember where Kovu was being kept...

"You are going to be leaving here today," Ndume explained. Kovu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "To where?' he asked, his voice tight as he tried keep his anger at Ndume in check, although Kovu wondered if all the times Ndume had had him pinned were just luck...

"Ndume!" Kiara called, even though she knew it was stupid. Ndume had made it pretty clear to her he didn't want to be found...

"Ndume!" a cry rang in Ndume and Kovu's ears. Kiara was looking for him. "Kiara!" Kovu exclaimed joyously, while Ndume turned to his father's lionesses. "Make sure she won't find us," Ndume said as he turned back to Kovu. Kovu eyes burned with hate and worry. "What are you going to do to her?!" he roared, getting ready to attack Ndume. "She'll be fine," Ndume assured him...

The two lionesses weaved through the grass; completely obliterating what was left of the dew. Satisfied with their work, the raced back to their posts, their wet coats taking on a slight sheen in the sun's few rays...

Kiara let out a frustrated growl. She had picked a trail at random and followed it this far, but every drop of dew was gone from the blades of grass. She suddenly screwed her eyes shut as she smelled wet fur, trying to tell where it came from...

"You are going to the Fertilands, where you will stay until we decide what to finally do with you..." Ndume said sneering as he began to circle Kovu, waiting for the dark lion to make his move. An angry growl rose in Kovu, but he kept his eyes on Ndume, anger enhancing his senses. "I'm not a going anywhere with you, not when your pride is watching Kiara's every move!" Ndume's eyes flared with anger. "Why do you still pretend to care about her!? I love her!! You can't feel a thing in your black heart, not for your pride, not for your family, and especially not for Kiara!" Ndume roared. Kovu felt his anger rise in him, and he was about to lose control of it. He felt for Kiara more than he had ever felt for anyone in his life! His claws gleamed in the sun's rays, the dawn staining the sky a fiery red...

Kiara turned until she could follow the scent further. She opened her eyes, a determined and smug expression on her face. "You think you're so smart," she muttered to herself as she broke into a run, the scent becoming stronger with each bound...

The two lions stopped, their eyes burning into each other with enormous hate. "You will you tell Kiara your true intentions," Ndume ordered, his voice thick with authority and anger. Kovu bared his fangs. "My intentions, right now, are to make sure you can't lift a claw against her or our pride." Ndume hunched his shoulders, ready to attack. Kovu did the same...

Kiara's grin grew wider as she finally saw the two lionesses that guarded Kovu. "I might reach him on time!" Then she smelled Ndume, and could see the lionesses had been expecting her. She felt terror surge in her live a violent storm, but she pushed it aside, concentrating on getting past the lionesses. She sped up, hoping to barge past them like she had before. They were ready...

Ndume shifted his weight at the last second, Kovu watching closely. "His right side is stronger!" Kovu realized...

Kiara leapt over the lionesses as they crouched to stop. She landed shakily on her paws, getting ready to stand between Kovu and Ndume. "Ah!" Kiara exclaimed as one of the lionesses landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. She craned her neck to see Ndume and Kovu were ready to attack. "Kovu!" she called out hoarsely...

Kovu tore his eyes away from Ndume, looking at Kiara. Completely forgetting about Ndume, he ran to Kiara. Ndume let out a fierce roar as he stopped Kovu, pinning him yet again. "You're not going anywhere!" Ndume said fiercely. Kovu's eyes flashed with an angry fire. "Not this time!" Kovu shouted as he threw Ndume off of him. Ndume lashed out with his paw, barely missing Kovu...

Kiara suddenly pushed the lioness off her. She quickly stood up, in the lionesses' way of helping Ndume hurt Kovu. She desperately wanted to help Kovu, but that would put her and her mate against Ndume and his lionesses. She stood her ground, the lionesses facing her. "Stand aside," one of them ordered. Kiara's eyes flashed as they tried to order her around...

Ndume grunted as Kovu threw him into the cave wall. "He's better than I thought," Ndume thought as Kovu rushed at him. Ndume met him head on. He and Kovu rolled under each other, neither able to pin the other down...

Kiara didn't flinch as the lionesses began to advance towards her. She tried to figure out which one would be harder to stop, but she had never been trained to fight, only to hunt. "Maybe I can use that," Kiara realized as the lionesses took a step closer. She flexed her claws, ready to spring at the closest one...

Kovu felt himself fall slightly unconscious as Ndume pinned him onto the cave wall. He felt a trickle of blood seep through his mane. Ndume smirked grimly. "How does it feel?" he asked satisfied. The smirk wavered as Kovu roared and dug his claw's into Ndume's face, Ndume releasing Kovu. Kovu felt a small satisfaction as he saw a drop of blood slither out of the cut above Ndume's eyebrow. Ndume glanced back at the three lionesses. "Don't hurt her," he ordered as he saw they were ready to fight. Kovu threw himself at Ndume, Ndume ending up sprawled under his claws. "He won't win," Kovu thought determinedly...

Kiara glared at the lionesses, not sure if she could only delay them for a few minutes before they could help Ndume. Kiara suddenly turned to face Ndume and Kovu. "Stop this!" she roared furiously and desperately at Ndume, although her roar was not her own, and it sounded as though if was pure fury...

Kovu struggled to keep Ndume under him. Suddenly, a massive paw came down on his head. Kovu's vision blurred, catching one last glance at Kiara before he felt his world go black...

"Kovu!" Kiara roared in despair as she saw his body go limp. She furiously pushed the lioness off her, running to him. Ndume got in her way. She felt her anger flare. "Move," she ordered. Ndume shook his head solemnly, his breathing heavy after his fight. "He's not dead," Husudu assured Kiara as he came away from Kovu. Kiara's own vision was blurry with tears.

She threw herself past Ndume, only to come face to face with Husudu. She saw his eyes had a strange sympathy in them, and she didn't want it. "Leave us alone!" she roared, her emotions becoming uncontrollable. She felt her tears roll down her muzzle, but she didn't care. Husudu stood aside, Ndume's objection silenced by his father. She nuzzled Kovu fiercely. "Please wake up," she whispered desperately. Kovu gave a small sigh...

Husudu nodded at one of his lionesses. "Get Rafiki. We'll have to wait to make our journey at least until the Outlander wakes up." Kiara glanced at him, confused. "What does Husudu really want for us?' she wondered. She pushed the thought aside. For now, all she cared about was Kovu...

**Ok, just so things are clear, Husudu was the one who knocked Kovu out. He came into the cave probably right after Kovu thought Ndume wouldn't win the fight. One of the lionesses tackled Kiara after she turned her back to yell at Ndume. Ok, anything else? Please review :.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Husudu looked at his son disapprovingly. Ndume hesitantly approached Kiara. "Kiara..." Ndume began. She turned to face him, her amber eyes burning like fire. "I didn't mean for it to go this far," Ndume went on gently, attempting to nuzzle her. Kiara backed away before they touched. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, her gaze intensifying. Ndume stayed where he was, hurt in his eyes. "Are you afraid of me?' he asked quietly. Kiara shook her head. "I don't trust you Ndume!" she snapped, barely able to believe she could feel at twinge of sympathy for him. Ndume's suddenly became expressionless, Kiara unable to tell what he felt.

She glanced at Husudu, who had been sitting outside the cave, watching for Rafiki. Ndume suddenly turned to the remaining lioness. "Go find the Outlander," he said. He didn't have to say which one. The lioness nodded, and left the cave. Husudu stopped her as she left. He and the lioness then walked off, Husudu glancing back at his son. Kiara's gaze shifted back to Ndume. "Why did you send her to bring Vitani here?"

"I want to talk to you," Ndume confessed. Kiara glared at him. "I'm not going to forgive you that easily," she remarked angrily. Ndume closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Kiara glanced uneasily back at Kovu. "Please wake up," she pleaded silently...

She turned to face Ndume as they left the cave. Rafiki had arrived and asked for them to leave so he would have room to work. "What's this all about?" she demanded, sensing Ndume was keeping something from her. Ndume looked at his paws, suddenly hesitant. Kiara let out and angry huff. "What is he keeping from me?!" she thought furiously.

Ndume lifted his head again; his eyes determined "Kiara, I..." Ndume was cut short as they heard something gasp in pain behind their backs. "Kovu!" Kara exclaimed, running into the cave. "Wait!" Ndume called urgently. He raced after her. He found her nuzzling Kovu, Rafiki looking at Ndume with a stony gaze. Rafiki suddenly brought his stick down on Ndume's head. "Ow!" Ndume exclaimed, glaring at Rafiki as he left the cave. Kovu's eyes snapped open, Kovu letting out a low growl as he saw Ndume. Ndume growled back. Kiara quickly stood between them. "Leave him alone!" she said defensively to Ndume. She turned back to Kovu. "You're in no condition to fight," she whispered soothingly as she glanced back at Ndume, who had let out another growl.

"Is he jealous?' she thought incredulously. Then she remembered what she had been thinking about before she came here. "Maybe I should just ask him..." Kiara wondered, and then quickly decided against it. "It would only make things worse for Kovu," she thought, pushing her curiosity aside for now.

"Ndume," Husudu called. Ndume turned around and saw his father standing outside of the cave with the members of their pride that would accompany them, and Vitani. "Kovu!" she called out worriedly, trying to get to him and Kiara.

"I'm fine," Kovu responded, Vitani only quieting down a little. Ndume glanced worriedly back at Kiara, who glared at him. He shot one last spiteful glance at Kovu before he went to join his father. "Guard Kiara," he mumbled to two of them, although he was pretty sure Kiara could guess what he was saying. They nodded, one of them ushering Kiara back from Kovu, while the other one kept Kovu from going to Kiara. Kiara looked at Ndume. "I don't even know who you are anymore, Ndume!" she shouted furiously. Ndume turned to face her. "I only want you to be safe,' he said affectionately.

"If you really cared about her, you wouldn't be here right now!" Kovu added his voice to the argument.

"I care about her more than you can imagine!" Ndume shot back, shocking Kiara to the bone. "The way he said that..." Kiara quickly shook her head, driving the thought away. "I'll have to ask him sooner or later," she reminded herself grimly.

Husudu stepped in front of Ndume before he could say anymore. "All of you silence yourselves!" He commanded, his gaze burning into Kovu more than anyone else. "You have no right to judge anyone in this cave," he remarked coldly to Kovu. Kovu glared at Husudu. "I never thought I would feel this kind of hate again," he stated angrily.

"You've never stopped feeling that hate," Husudu said emotionlessly. He turned and left the cave before Kovu could say anymore, Ndume following him closely...

"You're really going to yell at me for attacking _him_?!" Ndume exclaimed.

"I don't want Kovu murdered..." Husudu said.

"I don't either!' Ndume exclaimed, although he wasn't sure if it was true.

Husudu gazed patiently at his son. "I want him and the rest of the Outlanders to see what they made life like for me and the Pridelanders for so long...why do you think I haven't forced them back to the Outlands?" Ndume felt his anger subdue. He looked down at his paws uncomfortably. "I'm sorry" he mumbled guiltily.

"It's alright, I might have done the same thing in your place," Husudu said understandingly, "but understands this Ndume, if this happens again, there will be a consequence." Ndume nodded...

Kiara glared at the lionesses, who gazed calmly back at her. "Who do you think you are?!" she shouted angrily. "Don't bother, they won't listen!' Vitani shouted to her. "I don't care!" Kiara shouted back. She leaned back on her haunches, a growl rumbling in her throat as she prepared to fight her way to Kovu. Kovu saw this and got to his paws, ready to fight his way to Kiara.

"Neither or you move," they heard a Husudu bellow as he made his way into the cave. Ndume quickly came to stand behind Kiara. She faced him angrily. "Let us go!' she shouted. Ndume nuzzled her. Kiara reeled back. She barely fought down the impulse to hit Ndume as hard as she could. "Kiara, Kovu can't love you!" Ndume said forcefully. "How would you know anything about that? You barely let him get a word out before he's fighting for his life against you!" she spat back. Ndume lowered his head. "Please, think about what I said, I'll talk to you later," he said gently. He turned to go. "I'm not done with you!" she called to his back. He turned around. Kiara, surprised, remained silent. Ndume stared back at her. He suddenly whispered in her ear. "Come with me when we arrive at the Fertilands, I need to talk to you," he said quickly. Kiara simply glared back. "I won't go anywhere with you," she spat. "We'll see," Ndume said as though he couldn't tell Kiara was seething with anger at him. Kiara didn't bother to respond as they turned their backs to each other, Husudu appearing beside Kiara. "You have to give him a chance,' he muttered in her ear understandingly. Kiara let out a sharp gasp of disgust and confusion. Husudu turned to Kovu. "Let's go," he barked as he turned from them, Kiara staring at him with defiance and confusion, Kovu glaring at him.

'Ndume glanced back at Kiara. "She needs time to herself, she'll come with me..."

**Sorry this took so freakin long! I know you guys probably expected more, but I was in a writer's block for awhile, and one suddenly came up when I was writing the last few paragraphs or so. I'm pretty sure this isn't one of my best chapters, but...once again...I have let you guys be the judges of that. Please review :.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Kiara glanced ahead at Ndume as they trekked out of the Pridelands. She saw he had been looking back at her. She held his gaze until he looked away. She looked over her shoulder, suddenly stopping. "I'm leaving my home, my pride, my friends..." Kiara thought to herself sadly. "I didn't think it would be this hard to say goodbye..." she mumbled to herself.

"Then don't."

Kiara's head snapped us as she saw Ndume a few yards away, staring at her with worry in his eyes. "I don't want your sympathy!" Kiara exclaimed, getting ready to barge past him.

"But you do need it..." Ndume said calmly. Kiara glared at him as she walked past him, not sure if she was angry at him for trying to take Kovu's place, or because he might be right. She found a spot next to Kovu's guards as they started walking again. She looked at him, her worry for them showing in her eyes. "We'll find a way out of this," he assured her, the lionesses around him glaring at him. He returned them easily. "Kiara, come away from him," she heard Husudu call. She shot a mutinous glare at Husudu, how looked at her tolerantly.

"You're not my father!" she called angrily. Husudu didn't flinch. "While you are on this journey, and in my lands, you will obey me as you would Simba, whether he is acting as your king or your father. That was our agreement." Kiara suddenly looked at her paws, not willing to meet Husudu's gaze again. Kovu looked at her worriedly, wondering if Kiara was under any other conditions...

"We'll rest here," Husudu called. Some of the lionesses looked ready to object. "We'll need to rest if we want to reach the Fertilands by evening," Husudu reminded them. Ndume left his father's side and walked over to Kiara, who deliberately was avoiding his gaze.

"Will you at least look at me?" Ndume asked. Kiara looked up, her eyes burning into his. "It's better than nothing," Ndume said somewhat satisfied. Kiara looked over his shoulder to look at the lands they were on. "I should be thankful that Husudu even let me come," she thought grudgingly, "He doesn't deserve it."

"It's kinda exciting isn't it?" Ndume voice broke into her thoughts. Kiara looked at him blankly. "Going to all of these new places," Ndume explained.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" Kiara snapped, turning her back to him. A few minutes of silence passed between them, "if you're thinking of running away, you would need to know the way home," Ndume said, guessing what Kiara had been thinking.

Kiara closed her eyes, ready to burst. "Alright Ndume, you win," she conceded ungraciously.

"I don't want to win anything Kiara! I want to stop you from making a dangerous mistake!" Ndume exclaimed, sounding hurt. Kiara spun around to face him, disbelief in her eyes. '"If you really wanted to help me, you would leave Kovu alone!" Kiara shouted before running past him, needing to get away from him. Ndume gazed at her forlornly. "I'm so sorry, Kiara," he whispered, wishing he could make her forget Kovu, and what he had made her feel, even if it wasn't real...

Kiara watched the land go by beside her, an animal raising its head every now and then to watch the lions. "Ndume was right," Kiara thought, even if she hated to admit it. "I have to know where I'm going." Kiara concentrated again, trying to remember the start of their journey. Kiara shook her head, unable to remember anything past her argument with Ndume. She realized she felt a little bad about some of the things she had said. "Guess I blew off some steam," she thought.

She raised her head, looking for Kovu and Vitani. She saw that they were both being herded by a couple of Fertilanders. "Big surprise, "Kiara mumbled sarcastically. She walked up to Kovu, noticing the lion beside him keeping a close eye on her. Resisting the urge to lose her temper, she took a deep breath. "How long before we get to the Fertilands?' she asked him. "Oh, not long now, Princess Kiara," he replied. Shocked, Kiara looked at Kovu questioningly, who shook his head darkly. Kiara arched one her eyebrows, not knowing what he meant. Looking around to make sure now one was watching, he mouthed, "He told me Ndume is betrothed to you," his anger showing. "What?!" Kiara exclaimed, almost deafening the lion. Turning her attention back to him, she asked him "why did you call me Princess? I thought Husudu was king now, and Ndume was a prince of the Pridelands" she asked, a horrible suspicion growing in her. "Yes, he is, but you are a princess because he is to marry you," the lion explained, talking to Kiara as if she were a cub. Looking back at Kovu, she mouthed, "It's not true." Kovu broke into a smile. "I knew it," he assured her. Smiling, Kiara faced forward again. "He'll get that talk now," she muttered to herself...

Kovu squinted as they came out of a thick jungle. As his eyes adjusted, he realized where they must be. "The Fertilands..." he mumbled in awe. Ndume hadn't been lying to him that day. He felt soft green grass under his paw, and smelled hundreds of different plants. He realized they were in a deep valley, the sun just peaking over the edge of the rim. "Yeah, take it in Outlander, you won't be seeing much of it," the lion beside him mocked. The others around him broke out it laughter. Kovu growled deep in his throat, resisting his urge to claw the lion's mouth off. 'Get moving," the lion ordered, Kovu grudgingly obeying, less he get clawed. He looked around for Kiara. He saw she was looking around excitedly, her problems momentarily forgotten. Kovu smiled at her cub-like curiosity. "I should be happy for that. That was what brought her to me,' he reminded himself.

He looked for Vitani next, hoping she was doing ok. "She doesn't need my help," he thought, although he continued looking. He saw her on the other side of the group, raising her head t glare at Ndume and Husudu occasionally. Kovu wished he knew what to say to her. They had never been through this kind of thing as cubs, or when he was in the Pridelands to kill Simba. "Well, we did want to do something together with Kiara," he thought ironically...

Ndume stopped in front of a large cave at the base of a mountain. "It's good to be home," he thought happily, feeling more at peace here than in the Pridelands with all of the outlanders. He turned to watch his father give orders....

Husudu looked at the two Outlanders, who both glared back at him resentfully. He noticed the princess was as well. He smiled, amused. "Take them to their places," he barked. The Fertilanders began herding the two monsters away. He somewhat sadly nodded to two of his remaining pride to stop Kiara from helping either of them. She glared angrily at him. He turned away, ushering the others to follow him. He heard Kiara give a small exclamation of protest, but she was soon silenced. He turned to watch the others file in. "Pick anywhere you like to sleep," he called warmly. The two lions beside Kiara walked away from her to find a spot. He padded up to her. 'What do you think?' he asked somewhat smugly. She glanced around quickly. "You don't deserve it,' she said icily. Husudu chuckled, enraging Kiara even more. She turned away from him and stalked away. He saw Ndume walk up to her...

Ndume walked up to Kiara as she pawed at a bed of moss absentmindedly. "Don't worry, It's very soft," he assured her warmly. She stopped, turning to him, her place forgotten. "I want to have that talk with you now," she said heatedly. Ndume couldn't resist grinning. "I knew she would come," he thought happily as he led the way out of the cave...

**Sorry this took awhile to write. I was hooked on this book, and I just finished it. Anyway, that's my excuse :.) Please R&R. **


	23. Chapter 23

Ndume looked around his home as he led Kiara to the spot he had thought of. He saw the familiar trees and saw his subjects lift their heads to watch him and Kiara pass by. He noticed some of them whispering to one another. "Probably wondering why under half of our pride came back," Ndume thought. He stopped as he saw a group of trees. "Were here, "he said proudly....

Kiara looked skeptically at the clump of trees. Ndume held a branch in his mouth, creating an opening for her. Hesitantly, she stepped through the gap. What she saw on the inside was much more than she had expected.

The trees formed a kind of roof over her head, but sunlight filtered in through the gaps like a gentle rain, dappling the ground with sparks of light. Flowers with rose and violet colored petals clung to the vines that cascaded form the tops of the tree, curtaining her from the outside world. She sighed in awe as Ndume stepped through the vines. "It's beautiful," she sighed, entranced. "Yeah, she is," Ndume agreed. Kiara turned to look at him, confused. Ndume was staring back at her. She glared at him, the spell of the place broken. "What?' Ndume asked.

"Why would you tell people that we're betrothed?!" Kiara exclaimed, remembering Kovu's hurt look as he told her what the lion had said.

"I didn't!" Ndume exclaimed, Kiara glaring at him skeptically, "I promise Kiara!"

"How do I know your not lying?! You lied about forgiving Kovu and my pride!" Kiara exclaimed.

"I was doing that to protect you," Ndume said gently as he laid his tail on Kiara's shoulder. She shook it off, outraged.

"Protect me?! I love Kovu, Ndume!' she shouted passionately.

"You're wrong! What's he done to you?!' Ndume exclaimed desperately.

"How would you know what love feels like?!" Kiara shot back.

"Because I love you Kiara!" Ndume exclaimed, locking eyes with Kiara.

"NO!" Kiara exclaimed before running away as fast as she could. "Where am I going?" she thought wildly. She realized she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from Ndume. Kiara ran as fast as she could, not stopping for any reason. Finally she felt her legs buckle underneath her. Kiara felt hot tears of anger escape from her eyes as she lay in the tall grass. "I love Kovu!" Kiara shouted with all her might, not caring who heard. All she cared about was how far apart they were. "I love Kovu...." she whispered, tears rolling down her muzzle.

Kiara wept silently, knowing her friendship with Ndume couldn't last much longer like this. "Do I want it to?" Kiara asked herself. "He did all of those things to Kovu..." Kiara thought. Kiara suddenly looked up, realizing it was getting dark. She shot up, realizing she was lost. She turned rapidly in a circle, trying to remember the way back to Husudu's den. "I can't go back there,' she thought half-heartedly," but I don't have a choice..."

Kiara saw the dark mountain in the distance. In somewhat of a daze, she started heading towards it. "The one time Ndume doesn't follow me," she muttered, angry with herself and Ndume. "Maybe I can find the cave if I walk around the cliffs," Kiara thought as she started walking...

Kiara poked her head into the cave. "This can't be right," she said, her eyes darting around the empty rock. She glanced behind her. Some of the stars were out. Looking back into the cave, she walked a little farther into it. Kiara saw a tunnel in the rock next to her. Curious, she stepped into it, feeling the sides brush some of her golden fur...

Kovu aced angrily around his cave, trying to think of a way to get to Kiara.

"Ow," a muffled voice said.

Kovu's head shot up, listening intently. He heard a few pebbles shift and slide. He cautiously walked to small hole in the back of his cave, his heart heavy with anxiety. "Kiara?" he called cautiously...

"Kovu!" Kiara exclaimed, running towards the sound of his voice. She stopped abruptly in front a small hole at her eye level. She looked through; trying to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side. She saw a flash of brown fur. "Kovu!' she exclaimed, seeing his face framed by rock.

"Quiet!" he whispered urgently, "the guards will hear you." Kiara could tell how happy he was. ""Are you OK?' he asked worriedly.

Kiara felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. "I'm fine!" she whispered happily. "Kovu, Ndume loves me!"

"I know, he told before we started fighting,' he explained.

"What are we going to do Kovu?' Kiara asked desperately.

"Calm down, Kiara," Kovu said soothingly," we'll get through this." Kiara felt a tear drip down her muzzled, sniffing a little.

"What's wrong?" Kovu asked worriedly.

"Kovu, I don't what to do anymore..." Kiara confessed, more tears escaping her eyes. Kovu felt a pang of guilt got through his heart. "How could I let this happen?' he asked himself angrily. He looked through the hole, barely able to make out Kiara, her tears leaving glistening trails.

"Kiara, we are one. Ndume can never destroy that," Kovu said warmly...

Kiara looked at Kovu, realizing he was right. She sniffed, grinning. "We are one," she repeated, looking at Kovu, her eyes shining with warmth. He smiled back. Suddenly, Kovu whipped his head around. He looked back at her worriedly. "The lionesses are coming. Kiara, you have to get out of here," he whispered urgently, his face now gone. Kiara stayed where she was for a few seconds. "Please be alright," she whispered lovingly as she turned and shot away from the wall, eventually ending up back in the grass, the stars lighting her path. She looked up at them, sleep finally taking its toll on her. "Kovu..." she murmured before her eyes closed, the grass cushioning her...

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I'm just completely brain dead (not sure what that means). Stupid writers's block! I'm not sure if this is one of my best chapters, but...yeah, you guys know what to do :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back! :D**

Kiara opened her eyes drowsily as the first rays of dawn flooded the cave. She realized there was something lying next to her. She turned her head and saw Ndume asleep. Shock and anger coursed through Kiara's body as she sprang to her paws, waking Ndume up. "Are you alright?' he asked, yawning. Kiara stared at him, realizing she wasn't sure what to think of her friend now. "Are you alright?' Ndume asked his concern showing in his eyes as he stood up. Kiara shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. "Why wouldn't I be?' she asked suspiciously.

"You were shivering when I found you," Ndume said gently, his eyes troubled.

"I'm fine." Kiara assured him. Ndume still looked troubled. "What?" Kiara asked, sure Ndume wasn't telling her something. Ndume suddenly looked serious. "Why did you run away?' Ndume asked, sounding hurt, "I thought something had happened to you."

"Well, nothing did," Kiara replied briskly, "I can take care of myself."

"So you're not going to thank me?" Ndume asked, his voice hard.

"All you've done so far is ruin my life!" Kiara shouted, her eyes blazing. Ndume bit back an angry reply. Kiara smirked when he stayed silent. Ndume lifted his head proudly. "I'm not going to yell at you, I love you." Kiara gasped as Ndume said those words again. "Why is that so bad?' Ndume asked, stepping closer to Kiara, locking eyes with her.

"Because I love Kovu, Ndume! I wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world!" Kiara exclaimed, Ndume's expression becoming grim.

"Kiara, do you really love him? He's evil, and could never love you. He only stays with you because he needs your trust! He doesn't care about you!" Ndume shouted.

"Stop it! I don't care what you, or Husudu, or anyone else thinks! Kovu would die for me, and I would die for him! I don't know why you can't see that!" Kiara exclaimed furiously.

"I think you're the one who is blind, Kiara! Don't you remember the day before we left? Kovu broke your heart! He'd do worse to you if he ever became king!" Ndume exclaimed, his gaze suddenly softening. "I won't let that happen," he whispered lovingly in her ear. Before Kiara could stop him, he kissed her. Kiara tried to pull away, but she felt herself go numb, Ndume's passion flooding her body.

"I'm so sorry," she thought miserably as she felt tears well up in her amber eyes. Ndume finally pulled away, a hopeful expression on his face. Kiara looked down at her paws, guilt piercing her heart. Anger followed.

"Please, look at me Kiara," Ndume said desperately. Kiara did, feeling rage course through her body, her eyes blazing. "What's wrong with you?! I love Kovu!" she shouted, furious, moving forward until her's and Ndume's faces were inches apart. "I don't care what you say! I will never betray him like you did to me!"

"I never betrayed you Kiara. I was there when you needed my help. I'm not backing out now," Ndume said determinedly, nuzzling Kiara. Unable to take it anymore, Kiara started to sob, her shoulders shaking as she ran away from Ndume. "Please let me find him," she whispered to herself as she turned, hearing Ndume start to give chase. She looked again, trying to clear her eyes. Ndume's steps were growing fainter. Kiara glanced over her shoulder. Ndume was gone. She blinked rapidly, trying not to think about him. A cave loomed on her right. She fled into it...

Kovu looked up, hearing someone crying. "Kiara?" he said in disbelief as she came running into the cave. Kovu's joy suddenly turned to worry as he realized she was the one crying. He ran to meet her, nuzzling her affectionately as her tears soaked his mane. "Kovu..." she whispered, nuzzling him fiercely. He led her into the back of the cave. "Kiara, what happened?' he asked gently. She sniffed, trying to control herself. "Kovu, Ndume kissed me, and...I couldn't stop him," she confessed, waiting for Kovu to roar. Instead she felt him continue to nuzzle her. "I don't care Kiara. I love you, and I know you tried," he whispered, grinning at her. She smiled, speechless.

"You're so predictable."

Kiara spun around, facing Ndume, Husudu, and a number of Fertilanders. "Get behind me," Kovu said defensively, standing between Kiara and the Fertilanders. Husudu shook his head. "Let's not waste time. Give us Kiara, now."

"Never," Kovu said determinedly, his shoulders rippling. Husudu smirked. Suddenly, Vitani was brought forward, Fertilanders on every side of her. Husudu watched as Kovu's and Kiara's expressions turned to fear. "You wouldn't..." Kiara started.

"Then come along," Husudu said, making it clear what he would do if she didn't. Glancing defeatedly at Kovu and Vitani, she trudged away from Kovu, standing beside Husudu. Husudu, looked at the group of Fertilanders surrounding Vitani, inclining his head. They shoved her forward, Kiara wincing as she fell to the ground, Kovu rushing to his sister's side. Satisfied, Husudu turned and started out of the cave, Ndume making sure Kiara was following...

"How could you do that!? You're worse than Scar could have ever been!" Kiara exclaimed, Husudu stopping in his tracks.

"Don't you ever compare me to him," Husudu whispered menacingly, glaring down at Kiara, who returned his gaze unflinchingly. Growling, Husudu turned and took the lead of the group. Kiara looked back at the cave, trying to make sure she would remember it.

"Don't worry. They won't going anywhere," Ndume said, misreading Kiara's look.

"I don't want them to go anywhere. I want to help them!" Kiara corrected him. Ndume gazed at Kiara, warmth in his eyes. The truth suddenly struck Kiara like lightning. "You brought Husudu and your pride!" Kiara accused him, "you brought Vitani!"

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt," Ndume explained, looking at Kiara protectively. Kiara looked away, feeling angry at Ndume and powerless against Husudu...

Kiara lay in the unfamiliar den, wishing she could have somehow stayed with Kovu and Vitani. Sighing, she rolled over, trying to fall asleep. She looked over the different lions and lionesses she shared the place with. "Ndume, I don't know who you are anymore," she mumbled to his back as she got up. Glancing around to make sure no one raised their head, she hastily left the cave, surprised Husudu had posted any guards...

Kiara lay in the grass, looking up at the stars. She remembered when Kovu had kissed her after Ndume had angered him. "Mufasa, are you still watching over me?" Kiara asked quietly, wondering if Mufasa could hear her in the Fertilands. Suddenly, Kiara felt a strong wind course through her fur. Shocked but not scared. she looked at the quickly gathering clouds that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Squinting, she thought she could see something inside them. The mass began to glow, taking on a shape Kiara had only seen a few times in her young life.

"Mufasa?!" she asked joyously as the huge lion looked down at her fondly.

"Don't worry Kiara. I'm still watching over you and your pride," he boomed, smiled warmly.

"My parents?' Kiara asked.

"Are worried about you being alone with Husudu and his pride. They fear for Kovu and Vitani as well."

Kiara couldn't help grinning as she knew her parents still worried about her when she left Priderock.

"Kiara, the final battle is coming. Remeber all that your parents and your friends have taught you. You will soon need it. i have faith in my son that he won't let anything happen to you," Mufasa said, smiling lovingly at Kiara as he faded away.

"Wait!" Kiara called desperately.

"Kiara!"

Kiara spun around, Ndume standing behind her. He looked at her with concern. "Who were you yelling at?"

"No one," Kiara lied.

Ndume looked over her shoulder, making sure know one was their. Shaking his head, he looked at Kiara again. "Come on, we have to get back to the den," he said kindly as Kiara started to follow him, Ndume falling into step beside her.

Kiara looked over her shoulder at the starry sky where Mufasa had spoke to her. "The final battle..." Kiara repeated, a chill running along her spine.

**Feel free to review and tell how freaking long this took! :) Merry Christmas everybody! o[:.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Kovu looked out at the rising sun bleakly. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. Vitani got up, looking at the extra guards Husudu had posted after he, Ndume, and Kiara had left. "We have to figure out something soon." Vitani whispered as the guards looked back at them…

Kiara yawned, opening her eyes. Ndume walked over to her. She glared at him. "Why did you follow me last night?' she demanded. Ndume grinned. "Cause I had nothing better to do," he joked. Kiara sighed angrily, turning her back on him. "Kiara," Ndume pleaded, stepping beside her. She looked at the floor. "Why did you follow me?" she repeated.

"I heard you leave. I was worried about you. I still am," Ndume explained. Kiara looked at him questioningly. "Why would you worry about me? Do you not trust me?" she asked, her feelings mixed.

"I do trust you Kiara," Ndume insisted, then he faltered, "it's just…I don't want you to do anything you'll regret," Ndume tried to explain his feelings for Kiara.

"I would never regret helping Kovu and Vitani," Kiara exclaimed. Ndume suddenly looked hesitant.

"Kiara, will you please take a walk with me? I want to talk to you," Ndume pleaded, hoping Kiara would accept. Kiara looked at him skeptically, part of her wishing things could just go back to they way they had been. "I'll give you one more chance," Kiara mumbled begrudgingly. Ndume grinned, leading the way out of the den. Kiara followed him somewhat hesitantly. Ndume gazed at her as she looked at the flowers that bloomed under the trees that dotted his home. Kiara glanced at Ndume, slightly annoyed.

"Kiara, you know I really do care about you, don't you?" Ndume asked, stopping and turning to her.

"I know you would risk your life for me Ndume! But you have to trust me when I say Kovu would do the same!" Kiara suddenly exclaimed angrily, heading for the shade of a tree that shaded several white flowers. Ndume followed her, hoping he could tell her how much he really did care about her. Kiara lay in the flowers, swishing her tail on the ground. Ndume laid next to her, trying to think of something to say. He looked around noticing the flowers. Leaning down, he picked up one in his mouth, offering it to Kiara. Kiara turned her head as she felt Ndume, seeing the flower. She looked at Ndume, her eyes filled with mixed emotions

"Kiara, what is bothering you?" Ndume asked, hurt and concern in his voice. "If you're still angry at me, why did you agree to come with me?"

"Because I know that you're still good, even if that part of you is hidden from those you care about most!" Kiara said, wondering if it was actually true. She was seeing less and less of the Ndume she had cared about like a brother when she was a cub…

Kovu's head shot up as he heard a large lion enter the cave. "Husudu," he growled as Vitani got to her paws, showing her fangs. He barely glanced at her. "Come with me, now," he ordered, Kovu not budging. Husudu smirked, two of his lions coming to join him.

"We can take them, Kovu," Vitani whispered determinedly. Kovu looked uncertain, then shook his head. "No, I don't know where Kiara is," Kovu mumbled, standing down. Vitani looked defeated, knowing she could not take Husudu and his lionesses by herself. Husudu grinned. Kovu slowly made his way over to Husudu, glaring at him defiantly. "What do you want with me?" he asked fiercely.

"You'll know soon enough," Husudu replied grimly. Kovu glanced at Vitani, who was watching Husudu suspiciously. "What are we waiting for?" asked one of the Fertilanders, looking at Kovu with hate. Kovu growled, turning his head toward the lion. "Silence," Husudu commanded, the lion looking away. "You will stay here," he ordered the lion, the other guards as well. Kovu looked at Husudu suspiciously. Husudu growled at him, leading them out onto the plain. "This way," he said gruffly, abruptly changing directions. Kovu trailed behind warily, waiting for Husudu to do something. "I'm not going to hurt you," Husudu called without turning around. "Why would I trust you?" Kovu replied bluntly, not making any move to get closer to Husudu. "Because your life is in my paws. You would want to stay on my good side," Husudu said smoothly, looking over his shoulder at Kovu, who glared at him.

"The first thing I was taught was to trust know one," Kovu stated.

"Zira taught you well, and your entire pride from the way my pride has had to fight for their lives against your demon sister," Husudu said with mock respect.

"I can see why she would spend her time with you," Kovu shot back angrily. Husudu growled, his claws unsheathing. "You said you won't hurt me," Kovu reminded him, Husudu able to hear the small satisfaction in his voice. Husudu glared at the ground, growling. "Get moving," he barked, moving forward…

Kiara lay her head on her paw, waiting for Ndume to say something. She felt something on her other paw. She looked at her paw, Ndume's paw covering it. She looked at Ndume, ready to object. He locked eyes with hers, all of his feelings for her swimming in them. Kiara looked away. "Ndume, if you really loved me, you would want me to be happy, wouldn't you?" Kiara asked gently, trying to not lose her temper for once.

"How long will that happiness last, Kiara? Till Kovu takes the throne?" Ndume asked seriously, but trying to be gently.

Kiara looked at Ndume, her eyes flashing…

Kovu looked around him as the sides of the ravine above him. "Why did you bring me here?" Kovu asked, his voice echoing eerily off the rock. Husudu remained silent…

"Ndume, I love Kovu. He's my mate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!" Kiara exclaimed, starting to run. Ndume easily caught up with her.

"RRROOOAAAR!"

Kiara and Ndume stopped dead in their tracks. Kiara perked up her ears, hardly able to believe them. "Father!" she exclaimed, She broke into a run, remembering what Mufasa had told her. Ndume rang along side her. "What's going on?" Ndume asked, trying to hear any sounds. "I have to find Kovu!" Kiara shouted. Ndume suddenly tackled her, pinning her down. "I can't let you go to your death," Ndume said as Kiara struggled. She suddenly locked eyes with Ndume. "I'm sorry!" Kiara exclaimed as she freed her paw, slashing Ndume across the face with her claws. Ndume let out a roar of pain as he fell off of Kiara. Kiara broke into a run, not looking back.

"Kiara!" Kiara heard as Vitani came rushing up to her. "Our pride's here! We're going to win this fight once and for all!" Vitani exclaimed.

"Where's Kovu?!" Kiara asked suddenly, panic rising within her. Vitani's expression changed from one of triumph to panic. "Husudu took him awhile before Simba and Nala got here!" Vitani explained. Kiara suddenly ran away, Vitani following her. "Where are we gong?" she asked urgently.

"Hurry! Kovu's in trouble!" Kiara shouted, running faster than she ever had before…

Simba looked for Nala as he beat off another Fertilander. He saw her fighting against two lions. Roaring furiously, he charged into the battle, knocking one lion away, Nala finishing the other. They nuzzled, having been separated when the fight started. "Where's Kiara?" Simba asked, Nala looking panicked. Simba roared as a lion bit into his back, he and Nala being forced back into the battle…

Kovu looked up sharply as he heard roars ring furiously off of the rock walls. He turned, seeing Husudu in his way. "Move," Kovu said, crouching down. Husudu watched him carefully. "Kovu!" Kovu heard Kiara yell from far away. He turned his head, and Husudu seized his opportunity. Roaring furiously, he brought his paw down on Kovu's head, Kovu falling limp as Husudu heard the oncoming roar of water in the distance. He looked at Kovu's unconscious body. "Good bye, Outlander,"…

**Please review this chapter! I left the giant cliffhanger on purpose, and I'm not sure if this is one of my best chapters...again. Please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Kiara ducked as she avoided another branch, Vitani right behind her. "Hurry!" Kiara urged, hoping she and Vitani weren't too late. She cleared her thoughts, she and Vitani going as fast as they could…

Simba and Nala fought on, knowing this couldn't go on much longer. They worried neither having seen their daughter or her mate. Nala swatted another lion, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen Ndume or Husudu in the fight either. She looked around quickly, knowing she wouldn't see them. "Nala!" Simba suddenly called out, coming to the same conclusion. He roared as he took on another lioness, his few injuries bleeding heavily…

"Hold on Kiara!" Nala whispered urgently as she looked for Simba, losing sight if him. She remembered when Kiara had almost lost her life protecting him. Sudden adrenaline pumping through her, she continued to fight for her pride and their freedom…

"Please be alright," Simba thought, thinking of his entire family in danger and Kiara, Kovu, And Vitani facing Husudu and Ndume alone…

Vitani swerved around a boulder, hoping Kiara knew where she was going. "Where are they?!" she thought furiously. She came back to the present as she heard Kiara gasp. Her own eyes widened as she saw what she had thought was shallow gorge in the earth was actually a deep canyon, completely bare of life. Fearing for her brother, she looked down into the river bed…

Kiara slowed down, halting at the edge of the cliffs. She froze, fighting memories of what had happened in the Pridelands when Zira and her father had almost destroyed each other. "Kovu!" Vitani exclaimed, seeing her brother's limp form. Gasping, Kiara looked down at the scene with horror…

Vitani saw Husudu climbing up the side of the canyon, not seeing her and Kiara. Roaring furiously, she threw herself at him, both of them tumbling to the basin of the canyon, Vitani biting and clawing at Husudu…

"Wait!" Kiara exclaimed as Vitani threw herself at Husudu, not hearing Kiara. Kiara clenched her teeth, jumping from rock to rock. She looked at Kovu, fear for him threatening to engulf her. Fighting on, she prayed he was alright as she jumped again. She heard Vitani and Husudu start to fight, both of them completely focused on the other. She jumped to the ground, starting to run to Kovu. Vitani leapt at Husudu, aiming for his throat…

"NO!" Husudu roared as he threw Vitani away, heading for Kiara He was furious Kiara and the Outlander had found him. He knew he would lose the battle for Simba and his family if the Outlanders were free again. Roaring, he lunged at Kiara, intent on stopping her from reaching Kovu. He swung his paw, aiming for her head. Kiara half turned her head as Husudu sent her sprawling into the canyon wall. He saw her stagger, then fall. Vitani leapt at him, trying to protect her two closest friends. Husudu growled as he fought the Outlander away from the princess and Kovu…

Kovu struggled to open his eyes, hearing vague sounds of battle and crashes. He groaned, his vision fuzzy. He blinked, things coming into focus. He gasped as he saw Kiara, out cold next to him. Growling, he knew what had happened as he heard two lions fighting, catching glimpses of the two out of the corner of his eye, realizing they were Husudu and Vitani, Husudu in a rage. He rushed to Kiara, his worry for her growing with each step. Hearing her shallow breathing, he nuzzled her, thanking the Great Kings she was alright. "I could use some help!" Vitani called urgently, barely ducking Husudu's claws. Growling, Kovu rushed at Husudu, knowing he would kill Vitani and himself unless he did something. "This is for Kiara! Kovu roared heatedly as he bit into Husudu's mane, trying to bite his throat. Husudu threw him off, is mane to thick for Kovu to bite…

Vitani lunged for Husudu's chest as he threw Kovu off. Husudu hit her in the jaw, turning to face Kovu as he leapt at him. Roaring, he grabbed Kovu's mane in his mouth, throwing him to the ground. Vitani clawed at Husudu's flank, drawing blood as Husudu jumped away to slow. Furious, he tackled Vitani, intending to kill her. Kovu leapt in the way, colliding with Husudu in midair. They rolled onto the ground, Kovu ending up pinned under Husudu. "I'm going to kill you both! I'll save the princess though, don't worry," Husudu sneered. Roaring, Kovu pummeled Husudu's stomach, Vitani biting into his shoulder. Husudu fell off of Kovu, trying to crush Vitani on the ground. Vitani gasped in pain as the air was forced out of her.

Roaring furiously, Kovu's paw came crashing down on Husudu's skull, the evil king finally stopped...

Both panting, Kovu and Vitani walked over to Kiara, hearing the murmur of the flood become a dull roar, coming closer. "Hurry!" Kovu exclaimed as he lifted Kiara onto his back, the three of them heading for the rocks that led out to the plain. Kovu and Vitani started the climb, both battle wearing, their injuries slowing them down even more. Kovu felt himself stagger under Kiara's weight, his strength slowly fading away. Kiara moaned, starting to come around. Kovu grinned wearily, pulling her closer. "Kovu?" she mumbled, "what's going on?"

"Shh," Kovu whispered, "we're getting out of here." Kiara moaned again, her head throbbing. She struggled to look around, seeing the canyon behind them and…a raging wall of water heading straight for them. "Kovu…" she said as loud as she could. Kovu grit his teeth, urging himself on. "I know," he said hurriedly. He looked at the impending flood as he continued climbing the curvy walls at the bottom of the canyon. "We're gonna make it," he said reassuringly to Kiara, trying to convince her and himself. He looked back at the wall in front of him, trying see where it became flat and dry again.

Vitani hauled herself onto a small ledge, a few feet ahead of Kovu. She looked around gratefully, seeing some scraggly bushes growing along the cliffs of the canyon. "We're safe," Vitani announced, the grooves worn into the rock by countless floods fading away on the rocks. Relief flooding through him, Kovu let Vitani help Kiara get to her paws and get onto the ledge. Kiara found herself over come with happiness, knowing things would finally turn around for her and her pride. Vitani started to race to the top of the canyon wall, knowing Kiara and Kovu would catch up. Kiara realized Kovu was still climbing up. She stepped closer to help him, not really noticing the tiny pebbles sliding under her paws. Kiara smiled down at him, offering him her paw. Kovu grinned, climbing without her help. Then Kiara noticed something behind Kovu…

"Kovu!" Kiara called out, things seeming to slow down for a moment. She rushed forward, seeming to hear every paw step. She saw Kovu's surprised face, then his green eyes locked with hers. He suddenly closed his eyes, roaring in pain…

"Kiara!" Kovu called out as Husudu dug his claws into Kovu's leg, dragging him back to the bottom of the canyon. Kovu dug his claws into the stone, feeling himself slipping as blood started to trickle down the rocks.

"NO!" Kiara shouted furiously, throwing herself forward, grabbing onto Kovu's paws with her own. Grinding her teeth, she clung to Kovu with all her might. They locked eyes as the roar of the flood filled their ears, only a few seconds away. Kiara felt tears trickle down her muzzle, feeling Kovu slide further away from her. She screwed her eyes shut, not giving up.

Husudu laughed wickedly, digging his claws deeper into Kovu's leg. Kiara looked down at Husudu, her eyes pleading. Grinning evilly, he fixed her under his dark gaze. "Let us go Kiara," he whispered sinisterly. His eyes suddenly grew wider, starting to turn his head as the flood finally reached the lions. Looking back at them with one last grin, he wretched his paw out of Kovu's leg, dragging Kovu and Kiara down. Husudu's grin faded, realizing there was no hope for him. He roared furiously, defeated, the flood waters finally ending his plans for the Pridelander's futures.

Kiara scrambled for a foot hold, her back paws slipping. Kiara started to scream, feeling herself start to fall away from the rocks…

"Gotcha!" the lion exclaimed as he grabbed onto Kiara, stopping their plummet. Grunting, he starting to pull her and Kovu back up. Kiara gasped for breath, struggling to help their rescuer. "What happened?" Vitani asked as she finally made it back to where they were, helping Kiara and Kovu back up the rocks. Kiara climbed back onto the ledge, Kovu right behind her, all of them panting. Vitani suddenly looked at the lion, anger and astonishment mixed on her face. "What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps away from him. Kiara looked at the face of their rescuer, and saw…

"Ndume!" Kiara exclaimed, nuzzling her friend thankfully. Ndume returned it passionately, purring as he felt Kiara's warm touch for what was probably the last time. Kiara looked at him, joy dancing in her eyes as Kovu came and stood beside her, looking at Ndume unsurely. Ndume looked at him stonily. "Why did you come?" Vitani demanded, coming closer to the three lions. Ndume glanced at her. "I couldn't let Kiara die," Ndume said, looking at the princess with still unsaid feelings. "I wouldn't let her slip away from me forever, even if it meant I had to save you as well," Ndume continued begrudgingly, glaring at Kovu. Kovu kept silent, wondering what to say. Ndume suddenly looked away from them all, keeping his face hidden. "I couldn't save…" Ndume started, but was stopped by the lump rising in his throat. Kiara started to go to him, but Kovu held her back, knowing what Ndume was going through…

"Kiara!" Simba exclaimed as he and Nala saw her, Kovu, Vitani, and Ndume in the canyon, all looking bedraggled and somewhat sad. He and Nala started to jump down to them, wondering what had happened to them all while they had won the war against the Fertilanders…

Kiara smiled at her parents somewhat morosely, knowing what was to come for Ndume and the remaining Fertilanders, yet happy that her pride was free. She suddenly grinned whole-heartedly, knowing she would face what was to come later. For now, she was content to be with her closest friends while they waited for her parents to get them…


	27. Chapter 27, Part 1

Kiara walked hesitantly out on Priderock, not sure how things would turn out today. Her father had made it clear to her what he was going to do to the Fertilanders last night. He had made it clear to everyone in the den. Kiara admitted she was confused about how she felt…

After Simba and Nala had had gotten to the young lions and lionesses in the Fertilands, they hadn't let them say anything until they had gotten them out of the canyon and away from the flood. Simba had turned to Kovu and finally asked what had happened, but they had all suddenly seemed reluctant to put what had happened to them into words. Finally, Ndume shakily started to explain what had happened in the gorge. Nala gasped slightly as Ndume told them about his father, and Simba's eyes flashed with a dull pain. Even he hadn't thought Husudu would choose death if it meant Kovu would go with him. Ndume held back his tears. He vowed he would be the one to tell his mother…

Simba and Nala had decided to bring the remaining Fertilanders back to the Pridelands so it would be easier for Rafiki to treat everyone's wounds. Most of the pride had grumbled and complained about it, but they didn't have the strength to tell Simba and Nala, and they were just happy they were free again. Along the way, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa had told the tired young lions what had happened after Ndume and his group had left the Pridelands…

Simba paced back and forth in the den, not really noticing how small it was now. He stopped abruptly, sighing defeatedly. Nala glanced at Zazu. Simba hadn't slept and he had barely eaten a thing since Kiara had gone with Husudu's party. Simba walked heavily over to them. "What's wrong, sire?" Zazu inquired.

"We shouldn't have let Husudu take Kiara," Simba exclaimed, guilt continuing to flood through him. "I know," Nala agreed, her worry for their daughter showing as she nuzzled Simba. Simba sighed again. "We have to get out of here," he said quietly, looking around to make sure Malkia wasn't listening to them. Nala glanced at the queen, who had assumed full command of the pride when her king left. "You rally the lionesses, I have to find Timon and Pumbaa," Simba continued, winking at Nala. She slipped away; having an idea of what Simba needed Timon and Pumbaa for…

Malkia looked behind her as she heard someone shouting. The meerkat and warthog were charging full speed at her. "Malkia! Hurry! Simba's fainted!" Timon shouted at the top of his lungs. Malkia and her guards sprang up, rushing to the back of the den. Simba lay on the den floor, Nala hovering over his unmoving form. "What happened?" Malkia asked, looking at Nala.

'I don't know! He just…" Nala broke off, not able to go on. Malkia looked at her friend worriedly. Nala kept her eyes glued to the ground, hiding her small grin from Malkia. Malkia stepped closer to Simba, trying to hear if he was breathing…

Simba roared as he reared up, the den exploding in a flurry of claws and teeth. Malkia bared her teeth, knowing they would have planned something like this. She scanned the cave, losing sight of Simba and Nala. She lashed out at a Pridelander, not caring who she was fighting as long as she maintained control of Simba's pride. Suddenly, Nala was beside her, the two queens singling each other out. Malkia growled, narrowing her eyes at Nala. "You can call off your lionesses now, Nala. The Outlanders will not be allowed to harm anyone again; you and Simba can't protect them," Malkia said coldly, Nala not listening to a word. Nala lunged forward, Malkia stepping back to avoid her advance. She stepped into the path of another pair, the other lioness hitting Malkia on the head instead of her opponent. Malkia fell to the floor, out cold. Nala continued fighting, the Pridelanders slowly gaining the upper hand…

"Kiara," Kovu's strong voice brought her back to the present. Kiara blinked a few times, looking at her mate. "Do you want to be alone? " Kovu asked gently. Kiara shook her head, smiling at Kovu's concern as he sat beside her. "Kovu, I don't know what to do," Kiara confessed, not sure what to feel. Kovu nodded, "I know…I felt that way when we found each other after I was exiled." Kovu looked at his mate, Kiara looking back at him. "I saw you alone, but I didn't know if I could make you any happier. I remembered everything that had happened, but I still felt like I couldn't live without you. I followed my heart, Kiara," Kovu said warmly, nuzzling her. "Forget everyone else. What does your heart want to say to Ndume?" He whispered.

Kiara realized she knew what she would tell Ndume. All of that was forgotten for a moment though, her heart beating faster than it ever could for her friend as she nuzzled Kovu back. She breathed in Kovu's scent, not ever wanting to leave his side again. Kovu licked her cheek, wanting the moment to last forever…

Ndume's eyes opened, reddened and sore from last night. He had let a single tear for his father slip when he had been sure Malkia was asleep and wouldn't see the future king of the Fertilands cry. After the first tear, he couldn't stop the rest of them. He had loved his father, more than most people realized. He wept for him, his shoulders shaking. This went on for what seemed like an eternity to Ndume, when he'd felt a gentle paw on his shoulder. He looked up sharply, into his mother's face, her eyes filled with concern. Hesitantly, he put his head on her shoulder, his tears falling into her tan fur. Malkia rested her paw on his back, Ndume comforted by its soft warmth…

Ndume yawned, he and Malkia back in the den they had shared with Husudu before the family had tried to destroy the Outsiders. He looked out at the Pridelands, wondering how would ever rule his father's kingdom. He sighed, starting out of the cave to go for a walk. "Ndume…" Malkia said, her son stopping to turn his head and look at her. "I want to talk with you," Malkia said serenely, sitting down quietly. Ndume turned back, walking back into the cave…

Simba looked up from the watering hole, noticing Ndume walk to the cave's mouth. He watched him turn his head, and then walk back into the cave. Simba found himself feeling a slight pity for the young prince, remembering his own father's death. "He died for love, Husudu drowned in his own hate," Simba reminded himself. He glanced at the cave one more time before returning to his family…

**Ok, I know this is a huge dissapointment length-wise, but I hope the stuff that's in it is good. I'm still a writer's block for this story too :(. Please R&R. (if anyone remembers me, lol)**


	28. Chapter 27, PART 2

**I am so sorry this took so long. It was just...really hard to finish. Im pretty sure some of you have guessed what will happen to the Fertilanders by now, but you'll see. So now, FINALLY, read chapeter 27, Part 2, of 'The Secret'. **

Kiara looked at Kovu warmly, her brown eyes dazzling. Kovu grinned, nuzzling her fervently. Kiara purred, Kovu pulling her closer. "I love you Kiara," Kovu whispered lovingly. Kiara smiled, licking his muzzle.

"Glad your both feeling better," Nala said cheerfully, grinning as she sat besides them. Kiara grinned at her mother, looking at Kovu. Kovu grinned a politely. "How's everyone doing?" Kovu asked, looking at the restored queen of the Pridelands. Nala glanced at him, gazing out at was once again her's and Simba's kingdom. "Nothing to bad. You three were actually some of the worst ones," she answered, glancing back into the den. Kovu nodded. "Have you seen your father Kiara?" Nala asked, Simba having left for the watering hole awhile ago.

"I'm right here," Simba answered, the morning wind ruffling his mane as he joined his family on the promontory. Nala looked at him a little smartly, grinning as he took a seat beside her. She nuzzled her king, remembering what she had felt after she had found out he was alive after all those years with Timon and Pumbaa. Purring, Simba put his paw over Nala's, surveying his kingdom as well. He thought of the first time he had stood here as king. Now it was his second time, and many things had changed. Changed for the better. He looked at his daughter's and Kovu's faces together. So young, yet so old in their own way. They both still had much to learn. About these lands, and each other.

Kovu returned his gaze confidently. Kiara smiled at her father. "You two will rule these lands someday. Remember what they mean to you," Simba said, almost hearing his father beside Nala.

***

Kiara walked on, the tall grass swishing around her paws, her earlier agitations forgotten, Kovu's warm scent swimming through her head. Ndume's endeavor, if anything, had only strengthen her and Kovu's love for one another. She thought of him now, wondering what he would be feeling. Kiara remembered how happy she had been to be reunited with her father and her family. Ndume would never know that feeling. Kiara thought next of Husudu. She wasn't sure what feelings he had taken to his grave. She guessed love was in there somewhere, but there was also hate. He was prepared to sacrifice his life to give Scar retribution…and so Ndume could be happy with her. Kiara shook her head, continuing on to the watering hole.

***

The clear surface rippled as Kiara drank, the cool water and warm sun on her fur making her feel alive despite what was to come…

***

Kovu sat out on the promontory alone, the cool wind tousling his own mane. Simba and Nala had returned to the den after Kiara had left. He walked to the place where Simba had claimed his kingdom years before, feeling a sudden sense of power come to him through the stone. "This is right," Kovu thought, the wind singing through the grasses, the sun beating down on the dark lion. The black sheep in the line of Priderock's kings; Mufasa knew he would rule wisely with his grand daughter, Princess Kiara.

Kovu thought of Ndume. In the short time Ndume had been the Prideland's prince, Kovu wondered if he had ever stood here, and was able to feel this sense of self-right. Or had he been unable to reach into Priderock's heart and gain it's trust? Kovu realized he really was unsure. He hated Ndume. He and Kovu…

***

…both hated each other, but they both loved Kiara with all their hearts. "Doesn't that count for something?" Ndume thought, walking through the Pridelands for what may have been his last time. Kovu hated him, and so did Kiara. He loved her, but he knew now that he could never call her his mate. Looking down, he continued on to the watering hole…

***

Kiara walked through her lands, kicking pebbles under her paw as she cut yet another swath through the grass and plants that grew so lusciously in the Pridelands. She grinned, breathing in the fresh air the morning breeze brought. It was the time of growth in the Pridelands. Zebra's had their colts, the grasses turned green, little paws might be heard in the lion's own den.

But Kiara didn't think any would hear any this season. Even with there new numbers, Kovu and her father were the only males in her pride. And the rogues had been rather…unwelcome. Kiara shuddered slightly at the memory. So it was just Simba and Kovu. And she was content with that. Sighing happily, she continued. Then she heard something in the tall grass. Turning her head curiosly, she suddenly rembered her earlier apprehensions. "…who's there?" she called, her tail twitching somewhat behind her.

Ndume walked into the clearing, stopping dead as he came face to face with Kiara. "Ndume," Kiara breathed, suddenly wondering what was going on. She was sure she would feel hate again when she saw him, and she did, but…she thought there was something else. Kiara shook her head, her face almost subconsciously giving Ndume a slight glare.

Ndume remained expressionless, boredly examining her. "Tell her, talk to her, say anything!" he yelled at himself, but he beat it down. He would let Kiara see him like this. He couldn't bear it if she would look at him with sorrow if he tried to start something between them at this spot.

"Princes Kiara," he greeted formally. Kiara's glare suddenly vanished, being replaced with surprise as Ndume took on Husudu's face for a split second. "Princess Kiara," his memory whispered in her ear.

"Kiara!" Kovu said as he found her, He stopped for a second as he saw her and Ndume's face off. Growling, he stood beside Kiara, glaring at the Fertiland's new king. Ndume glared at him almost calmly, fighting back his growl.

"Prince Kovu," he greeted, nodded at his presence. Kovu growled. "Get out," he ordered coldy, his eyes narrowed to slits. Ndume glared back, continuing on his way. He struck shoulders with Kiara as he went, locking eyes with her. "Kiara," he acknowledged quietly, not looking back.

Kiara glanced after him. Her glare retuned. She thought she might have identified what accompanied her hate when she had seen his face infront of hers.

***

Simba looked around him. Nala was beside him; Kiara and Kovu looked back at him. Simba nodded. "We're all here," he thought. Facing forward again, he started forward. "Let's go," he called…

***

Ndume looked outside onto the savanna, the contstant breeze that had started that morning making it look wild and unpredictable. Sighing, he tuned back into the cave, looking up to face his mother. She looked at him. Malkia licked his cheek. Ndume looked at her, she locked eyes with him. The young prince nodded, turning back to the Pridelands. Sighing inwardly, he started out of the cave…

***

Simba and Nala strode to the edge of their lands, followed closely by their young hiers. Looking forward, they were somewhat relived to see the Fertilanders had gathered there. The two lions in the leads got up to face them. Kiara and Kovu glanced at each other as they closed the space between themselves and Ndume and Malkia. "We used to glance up to Husudu and Malkia," Kiara thought, her father nodding them forward. She and Kovu came forward, making a line of four rulers to face the Fertiland's two. They looked ahead as they came to stand before their allies turned foes.

Ndume came to stand beside his queen, fidgetting slightly. The lands were completely still, the silence of the wind almost stiffling. The Pridelands knew something was happening. Swallowing his vage unease, he looked at his former allies. "Not all of them," he thought, glaring at Kovu. Kovu returned it. Malkia held her head high, glancing calmly at each Pridelander. "I believe we all came here for a reason," she stated, looking at the king and queen squarely.

"You were ordered!" Kovu thought, glancing at Simba. Simba simply shook his head. Tail twitching, the brown lion looked back at the Fertilanders.

"We are here for a purpose," Nala agreed, sizing the two royals up.

Simba stepped forward, inches away from the widowed queen. It was subtly, but she glared at the king. He was blind, and his bleeding heart would be his downfall. His daugther had guaranteed that. "Don't do this your majesty. We can help you," she whispered, her eyes suddenly pleading.

"This will help us more than you ever could!" Kiara thought, barely guarding her tongue. Simba growled. "Silence, your majesty! You are still in my lands," he retaliated in defense of his pride. Malkia cled her muzzle, gazing at him calmly.

The king glanced at the prince, somewhat surprised he hadn't said anything. Closing his eyes, he opened them, locking with the traitors in his lands.

"Queen Malkia," he stated.

"Prince Ndume," Nala acknowledged.

"You and your pride are exiled," Simba declared, "Get out of these lands."

Nala, Kovu, and Kiara nodded, coming to stand beside their king.

"Will you ever forget me?"

Kiara gasped, suddenly realizing she was face to face with Ndume. She rembered everything from that morning. She rembered what she had come to realize as she and Kovu had nuzzled on Priderock.

"As my enemy….I will never trust you again Ndume. As my friend…," Kiara locked eyes with Ndume, letting the sentence hang. Ndume nodded, for one second becoming the brother Kiara had never known.

"Good bye," he nodded his head, turning his back on her. Walking with his mother, the lions that had caused the four so much pain…left…the Pridelands.

***

Malkia led her pride out onto open plain, glancing at her son. "What did you say to Kiara?" she asked, looking at him. Ndume looked ahead. "I said…good bye."

***

Kiara, Kovu, Simba and Nala looked after the Fertilanders. All looked at each other, Simba closed his eyes. Roaring, they were one.

Aaarrrrrrrhhhhhh!

Rrrrrraarrrrrrrrrr!

Gggrrrrrraaaaaaa!

Arrrrrrrrggggggg!

**The End **


End file.
